Aeris Evans and The Curse of the Triangle Scar
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Everyone is born with a purpose. I was born for a reason. The same reason as my brother, Harry. Destroy the man who killed our parents, destroyed our lives, and cursed us. So begins Aeris's Seven years at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1: Aeris meets Harry

_Prologue_

_Have you ever wonder if Harry Potter had a long lost sister? A sister that could change the whole setting but be more of a threat to Lord Voldemort? Well I've got news for you dear reader. Harry Potter indeed had a twin sister. A sister named Aeris Potter. She has something like Harry's scar but its more of a triangle on her hand. She has the same jet black hair has Harry and the green eyes like her mother but Voldemort never tried to kill her. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry and his spell backfired he kidnapped poor Aeris. Aeris was then raised for 3 years by Voldemort and some of his death eaters. They taught her dark magic and gave her the triangle shape scar on her hand. It was when she was three Snape found Aeris hiding in her bedroom at Lord Voldemort's house. Snape took pity of the poor girl and took her back to Hogwarts where he showed Albus Dumbledore the girl. Dumbledore allowed Snape and McGonagall to take care of Aeris. Snape gave her Evans as her last name since it was her mother's maiden name. For safety Snape or Dumbledore never told Aeris that Harry Potter was her twin brother but they thought she might find out for herself. During the day Aeris would stay in Dumbledore's office where he would let her play with Fawks. At night she stayed in McGonagall's office. For 8 years Aeris learned to become more of a witch and had a better view of the wizard world. She was free of dark magic and showed signs of her mother Lily Potter. On July 31st the day she turned 11 Dumbledore and Snape told her she was old enough to start school at Hogwarts. They took her to Diagon Alley where she got a wand, owl, and dress robes. They let her stay overnight at a "Hotel" so she could the train with the rest of the students. Now here begins the story of Aeris Evans. _

_Chapter 1_

_Aeris meets Harry_

Finding a seat on this train is damn hard. Dumbledore told me not to sit with older kids. Why does all the new kids have to be hidden? I only made friends with one girl. Cho Chang. She was nice to me when I met her at Diagon Alley. She told me my Owl, Lynn. She is one of those Owls that look black as night with white spots here and there, a yellow beak and soft but green eyes like my own. Dumbledore allowed me to let Lynn sit on my shoulder on the train. Well now that I think about it maybe people don't want a owl that isn't in their cage sitting next to them on the train. I have looks don't get me wrong. The green eyes I got from my mother. The jet black hair from my father. My hair is also really long. Like it's halfway down my back long.

"Hey your Aeris Evans right?" A tall red hair boy asked. He had a twin who looked just like him smiling down at me.

"Uh yea. Who are you?" I asked. Lynn hooted at him.

"I'm Fred Weasley. This is my brother George. So we heard you lived at Hogwarts. Seems funny since we never seen you before." Fred said grinning down at my owl.

"Well Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed to see any of the students. He said he wasn't allowed to raise kids at Hogwarts." I said to Fred. George laughed and patted me on the back.

"Couldn't keep it a big secret with us. We saw you once last year. Yeah remember Fred? She was in McGonagall's room reading books on wolves?" George asked his brother.

"Yeah I remember. Well Aeris walk with us. We got seats up near the front Our pal Lee Jorden is there." Fred said.

Aeris followed Fred and George through Slytherin train car where she spotted a small blond kid who jeered at the twins.

"Fancy summer Weasleys? Or did you play poor and hanged around all summer living in that excuse of a home?" The small kid said.

"Hey shut your mouth Malfoy. Not everybody lives in a house like yours." Fred said turning a bit red. Malfoy just gave a nasty smile and turned to face me. He jumped a little and looked at me.

"Your Aeris Evens! Uhh hi names Draco Malfoy." Draco said. Lynn glared at him.

"Uh nice to meet you... Draco.." I said.

"Don't hang around those poor boys. Stay with us. Slytherin is a much better house then awful Gryffindor. Only the pure bloods are allowed in I'm afraid. You are pure blood correct Evens?"

"I guess. Dumbledore and Snape told me I was." I said to Draco. Draco gave me a smile. Fred and George looked surprised.

"You hang with Snape?" Fred said quietly. George nodded at Fred and turned to look at me.

"Yeah. Story goes I was found by Snape in a house and he took me to Hogwarts and once in awhile showed me how to make certain antidotes."

"See Weasley? She's a true Slytherin. Now go back to your train car and find other kids like Potter to bug." Draco said.

"Potter? Who's Potter?" I asked Draco. Draco looked at me shocked.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Draco asked. I shook my head.

"Harry Potter is the only person who survived the killing curse and killed You Know Who. He got a scar but he's still a git. Met him up in Diagon Alley where he gave me a hard time. Just tried to be nice and all and he starts yelling at me. Nasty temper he's got. Stay away from him Aeris." Draco said.

"You nasty liar. Harry Potter is one of the nicest kids we met! Met him at King Cross and didn't know how to get to the Hogwarts express so Ron showed him. Oh Ron is our brother Aeris. He's starting at Hogwarts as well this year." Fred said giving Draco a dirty look. Draco just shrugged.

"Well Aeris are you staying?" Draco asked. I thought for a moment. Draco Malfoy... seemed like a nasty guy. He looked nasty. Slytherin was also the house where Dark Wizards are from. Fred and George seemed really nice though. Staying with them meant I could meet Harry Potter. This Potter kid I could ask questions about since I have a scar on my hand.

"Sorry Draco I have to pass. Maybe I'll see you around." I say and walked to the door that lead to the Gryffindor car.

"Fine Evans but mark my words you chose wrong. You'll be seeing me again." Draco said and slammed the compartment door close. Fred cheered and hugged me.

We walked into the Gryffindor car where some kids were already dressed. A cat here and there was walking up the hallway eying Lynn. Fred opened a compartment door and grinned.

"Hey Lee brought back the Aeris kid. Looks like Malfoy fancy's her." Fred said laughing. A tall black boy with fluffy hair who was already in his robes looked up from a book he was reading and beamed at me.

"Fancy's her huh? Well who can blame? She's cute. Her green eyes are super bright. Hey nice to meet ya. Lee Jorden is the name. Sit. The lunch cart will be here soon." I sat by the window while Fred sat next to me. Lee was right the Lunch cart came soon. Lee bought chocolate frogs while I bought Honeydukes cakes and shared them with Fred and George. We ate in silence for a little while. After Fred finished two Honey cakes he stood up.

"Aeris want to meet Harry Potter?" Fred asked me. I guessed my eyes grew extra bright cause he grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the compartment. Fred knocked on the compartment door next to his own. He pulled it open and I saw a small red hair boy who looked like Fred a little bit. That was probably Ron. Then I saw a bushy brown hair girl with a small face who was busy reading a spell book. I looked to the left and saw a little pudgy face boy who was holding a fat green frog. Then I saw him. Harry Potter. His hair jet black and messy. His eyes bright green like mine. He wore circle glasses that looked like they could use a good repair. Then I saw the scar. It was on his head. A lightening shape one. Ron grinned at me and shook my hand.

"Bright green eyes. Long black hair. Black Owl. Yep your Aeris Evans! A legend! Like Harry here. Name is Ron Weasly. Uh Fred is my brother." Ron said turning red a little. I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Ron." Harry looked at me then my hand that had the triangle scar.

"I've never heard of you before... How are you a legend?" Harry asked still looking at my scar.

"Harry! She was kidnapped by You Know Who! He taught her dark magic until a teacher at Hogwarts found her. She was raised at Hogwarts where Fred and George spotted her in a classroom. Wow Aeris you must know your way around the castle right?" Ron asked.

"I uh... no... I only was allowed in certain rooms." I told Ron.

"So how did you get that scar?" Harry said pointing at my scar.

"Harry! She got it from You Know Who! He gave it to her to show people she was a dark baby or something like that." Ron said. Everyone looked at Ron.

"Well I think Aeris got it because You Know Who tried to turn her bad." The girl with the bushy hair said. She looked up from her book and glared at Ron.

"Oh go back to reading." Ron said.

"So Harry made friends with Ron I see. Who's the other two?" Fred asked. Harry looked at him then at the other two kids I didn't know. Well this guy over here is Neville Longbottom. Uh Trevor is his toad's name." He pointed to the pudgy boy by the window. He waved a cheerful hello at me and I smiled. "And the girl is Hermione Granger." Harry said pointing at the girl reading. She didn't look up from her book.

"So you know Dumbledore right?" Neville asked me.

"Yeah. I talked to him all the time." I said. Hermione closed her book and stood up.

"I think it's time we change into our dress robes. Will be there soon and I'm sure they won't like waiting." She said and walked out. Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's been like that all day. She's a nutter if you ask me. Well she is right. Come on then time to change. See ya Aeris. Maybe will be in the same house!" Ron said grinning at me. Fred poked me and pointed at the door that lead to the next train car.

"That door leads to the Girl's changing room. You can change in there." Fred said pointing at the door. He turned and opened his own compartment door. Lynn hooted. I patted her on the head and opened the door that led to the changing room. It was set where a bunch of white curtains placed. I could hear some girls talking about their summer and I spotted Hermione unpacking her robes from her trunk. She looked at me and sighed.

"I bet it's annoying that all kids are asking about your past. It's annoying Harry." Hermione said taking her shoes out. I found my own trunk and started to dig my own robes out. Hermione looked at Lynn and patted her on the back. Lynn hooted happily.

"It's not so annoying. I mean I went into the Slytherin car and met Draco Malfoy who thought I should join his group of friends. You group of friends seem nice." I told her.

"Hmph well Ron is a jerk. Harry and Neville seem nice. I think you and Harry are going to be stuck like glue. Draco Malfoy I've heard of. Don't talk to him Aeris. He's bad news." Hermione said. She walked over to a curtain dressing room and closed the curtain door. I sat there thinking. Draco was so nice to be though. I mean he smiled at me like a friend. Harry Potter sticking to me like glue? That makes no sense! Yeah were both legends but we have different last names. Potter and Evans.

"Aeris if you end up in Slytherin then you know Draco will follow you like a puppy. I heard Fred say Draco fancied you." Hermione said returning from the dressing room. She put her jeans and shirt into the trunk and shut it.

"What makes you think he won't follow me around even if I'm not in the same house as him? He said he'll talk to me again." I asked letting Lynn jump off my shoulder onto Hermione's trunk. I stood up and walked over to a dressing room and closed the curtain.

"Well if you don't like him then tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Well its not easy. I mean Draco was so nice to me." I told her trying to put on my socks. I heard Hermione sniff.

"Well that's cause he doesn't want to be on your bad side. Think about it Aeris. If he's on your bad side then he's on Dumbledore's bad side. Dumbledore treats you like he's your father right?" Hermione asked. I stare at the curtain. Dumbledore was always there for me and so was Snape. I thought Snape as more as my father then Dumbledore.

"He does but another teacher treated me more like his daughter then Dumbledore." I said. I stepped out of the curtain area and walked over to my trunk. Hermione took out her brush and started to brush her hair.

"I was raised as a muggle. Like Harry so all this magic stuff is new but lucky for me I've been reading books about it. Hogwarts is filled with secrets that are waiting to be found." Hermione said looking at a book called _Hogwarts A History_ while still brushing her hair.

"I've only been allowed in a few classrooms and Dumbledore's office during the school year. During the summer I travel with my friend to a beach. Dumbledore lets me." I told Hermione. She closed her book and tossed the book and the brush into her trunk. Lynn flew off her trunk and onto my shoulder again.

"Hermione stood up and walked over to the door that lead to the train car.

"We should head back. I'm sure Fred is waiting for you." Hermione said and opened the door. I followed her back to the compartment where Fred was. Hermione opened the door and Fred looked up. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"Looking good Aeris. You too Hermione." Fred said. Hermione blushed and found a seat next to Lee and sat down. She looked at the cover of Lee's book. Fred moved over so I could sit. He looked at Lynn and patted her on the back. The train stopped and George yawned.

"I'm starving. Hope theirs Chicken!" George said and ran out of the compartment. Fred, Lee, Hermione and I walked off the train into the nice but kinda chilly night. Lynn snagged a lighting bug out of the air and ate it. Hermione tugged at my sleeve and pulled me towards Ron and Harry who were walking near a huge man with black bushy hair wearing some sort of brown vest and brown pants. He carried a lanterns and was shouting at other first years to follow him. He walked over to the lake where Dumbledore once told me a giant squid lived. When I got closer there were tiny boats with a small lantern on the front. The huge man said 3 to a boat. Hermione and I plus a girl with curly blond hair who was called Lavander Brown stepped inside a boat.

"Oh what a beautiful owl!" Lavander said pointing to my owl. Lynn hooted to her.

"Thanks. Her name is Lynn." I said. Lynn looked over at me, her eyes big and bright. All off a sudden the boat started to move by itself. Lavander squealed and jumped a little bit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco with two guys I've never seen before. He was talking to them when he spotted me. He gave a quick wave and went back to chatting with them.

"So that's Draco. Well he looks mean but is nice to you." Hermione said.

"Well I've never even heard of him before." I said.

"I've had. His dad works for the Ministry of Magic. He's buddy buddy with Fudge. Rumor has it Draco lives in a huge house. Must be nice. He's a only child." Lavander said. I looked over at Draco who was laughing at what one of his friends said.

"Were here!" The huge bearded man said. He was right. The Hogwarts front steps were in front and people were leaving their boats. Lynn hooted and flew off into the night in the direction to where the owl tower was. Lavander waved goodbye to her and followed us inside. I don't remember the front entrance to Hogwarts but it was all stone with a bunch of steps that led to the main halls. The other first years were looking around and pointing at paintings of witches and wizards who were looking at us. Someone poked me in the back and I turned. Draco smiled at me.

"Students follow me!" Said a old witch I knew. Professor Mcgonagall. The other kids followed her up the steps into the great hall where a bunch of older students watched us walk up to the front where I saw Dumbledore. He smiled at me. We all formed into a long line and watch as Mcgonagall went up to Dumbledore, whisper a few words to him and left. My stomach turned. I did not want to be in Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Hall

_Chapter 2_

_The Great Hall_

"You each be sorted into one of our houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. You will stay in the same house for all seven years. Now when I call your name please step forward so the Sorting Hat can put you in your house. First though..." Professor McGonagall said. She placed a four legged stool in front of us and placed a very old and very dirty hat on it. I could hear Draco sneer behind me but I was to busy watching this hat. It twitched for a second and a rip from the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil:_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole great hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four long tables and stood straight. Professor McGonagall came forward with a long piece of parchment.

"Like i said before when I call your name please come forward. Sit on the stool and let the hat place you in one of the houses. Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah bumped into Hermione and walked up to the hat. She placed the hat which fell over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. The whole Hufflepuff house clapped for her and allowed her to take a seat with them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again. Susan skipped over to where Hannah was sitting and sat next to her.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Terry walked over to a clapping Ravenclaw table while many of them shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Wish me luck!" Lavender said stepping out of line and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It was a long moment before the hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lavender walked over a huge smile on her face to the far left side where the Weasley Twins were giving her high fives and she sat next to them.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Slytherin table clapped for Millicent as he took a seat next to the two thugs as Draco called his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Evans, Aeris!"

"You'll be fine!" Hermione said. I walked up to the stool while I heard whispers in the hall.

"Is that really Aeris?"

"The one with the triangle scar?"

"Her hair is long!"

I saw Dumbledore smile at me and noticed on his shoulder was Lynn. She looked at me with her bright green eyes and I thought I heard Lavender sighed cause she thought Lynn was beautiful. I took a seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"So your Aeris. The girl The Dark Lord didn't kill but merely took you in and raised for 3 years. Let's see I see you can fit in Ravenclaw for your wit or Slytherin for your past. You'll make tons of friends in Hufflepuff but your bravery stands out most. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Professor McGonagall took the hat off and I jumped off the stool. The whole Gryffindor stood up and clapped for me while Fred hugged me and I sat next to him.

"Oh Aeris were in the same house! Now I know were going to be awesome friends." Lavender said trying to braid my hair. Fred, George, and Lee grinned at me.

"So guess our group of three became our group of four!" George said. I smiled and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. Lavender moaned a little cause she wasn't done braiding my hair but turned around as well to watch.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

The hat took longer to decide then he did for me.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione ran up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Let's hope she gets in Gryffindor." Lavender said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Hermione ran over to us and hugged Lavender and took a empty seat next to her.

"Quite scary up there but worth it." Hermione said.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The pudgy toad boy stumbled on his way up and knocked over the stool. When the hat was placed on his head it took awhile to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" And Neville ran off the stool still wearing the hat and ran back to give it to some guy named Morag. Neville joined Lee and placed Trevor in his pocket.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

He walked up like he was a king and sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!" And Draco walked over to his thug friends and sat down.

"Did you see the hat even touch his head?" Fred asked.

"Must know Malfoy is a git." George said and all of us laughed.

After Moon, Nott, Parkinson, twin girls named Patil and finally Perks McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Potter, Harry!"

The whole hall buzzed. Harry walked up and sat down. The hat fell and went over his eyes. Fred stood up to get a good look.

"The hat is moving his uhh should we call it lips but I think only Harry could hear him." Fred said.

_"Put him in Gryffindor. Please put him in Gryffindor."_ I thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" and the whole table burst into cheer. Harry walked over and shook Fred and George's older brother Percy's hand.

"We got Potter! We got Potter! We also got Aeris! Take that Malfoy!" Fred and George shouted to Malfoy. Draco gave them a nasty look and turned to chat with Crabbe. Harry took his seat across from us and sat next to a ghost wearing a ruffled shirt who patted Harry on the back. Harry shivered a little.

"Thomas, Dean!"

A tall black boy proudly walked up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dean took his seat next to Harry and shook Lavender's hand.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

The small red hair boy walked over and placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione sighed as she watched Ron take a spot next to Harry.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise walked over to Draco and sat next to a girl named Pansy. McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the hat and stool away as the whole hall clapped for the hat. Dumbledore stood raised his arms. Lynn flew off them and onto mine. Lavender patted Lynn and let her nip her finger.

"Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore said. All of a sudden plates and plates of foods appeared on the table. Fred and George took forkfuls of chicken and potatoes and ate it. Hermione took some cranberry and roast beef and picked at it. Lavander took some chicken and cut it up into tiny bits and started giving some to Lynn who hooted happily. I grabbed something from every plate around me.

"So Nick why don't you tell the first years about your death?" Lee asked the ghost sitting next to Harry.

"Well I'm Nearly Headless Nick because I uhh was killed with a ax but they didn't bother chopping off my whole head. See?" The ghost said and pulled his head which only fell sideways but didn't fall off. It was connected to a small sliver of skin. Neville coughed up some food and Hermione ("Yuck") Nick put his head back on again. After a good dinner and cakes for desert Dumbledore stood up and made a speech about some new rules and when Quidditch will start. All of a sudden Harry moaned in pain.

"Something wrong Harry?" Percy asked.

"No-Nothing." Harry replied. Lynn looked at him and nipped on my ear. She turned towards where Professor Snape was. He was talking to a nervous man who was wearing a Turban. Snape looked at our table and our eyes met. He nodded and looked back at the Turban teacher. Dumbledore finished his speech and the students started to exit.

"First Years! Follow me! First Years!" Percy yelled. Lynn hooted and flew over to Snape who he started to whisper to.

"Uh you guys go ahead. I'm going to have a word with a Professor. See you." I said to Lavender and Hermione. I pushed some Hufflepuffs and finally came up to the teachers side of the hall.

"Ah Aeris. Did you enjoy the feast? It seems you made friends with the Weasly twins." Dumbledore said. He smiled at me and went back to talking to Professor McGonagall. I walked over to Snape and the Turban teacher saw me and said a few words before leaving.

"Aeris, it seems Lynn has started to take a liking towards Lavender. Pity you weren't put in my house." Snape said and fed Lynn some leftover chicken he had.

"Sorry Snape but the hat put me in Gryffindor not Slytherin." I told him. He gave a small grin.

"Yes well the hat knows all. Also keep in mind you have a admire in my house."

"Draco? I know. I met him on the train."

"Malfoy is hoping you'll be in every single class he has with you. Sadly you have only some with him. Also don't hang with Potter much. He looks like he'll cause trouble with Weasly."

"His scar must have hurt him because he moaned in pain at dinner tonight." I told him. Snape's color drained a little.

"Hmm well that's un normal. Thank you for telling me. Here take Lynn back. I'll take you to Gryffindor tower."

He handed Lynn back who jumped onto my shoulder. We walked out of the Great Hall up the main staircase. The moving stairs as quiet and one or two students were running up the staircases.

"Remember they move Aeris." Snape said.

We reached the Gryffindor tower and came face to face with a painting of a fat lady with curly brown hair.

"Password?" She asked.

"Uhhh Snape I didn't ask Percy for the password." I told him. He looked at me then back at the fat lady.

"Pardon but she's a first year. Name is Aeris Evans. I had to speak with her and she didn't have a change to get the password from a Prefect." Snape told her. The fat lady's eyes went wide.

"Ae-Aeris Evans? I knew we had Harry Potter but Aeris too? Ha! This made my day! Oh what a beautiful owl as well Aeris. Well the password is Caput Draconis and please come chat with me on your free time." The fat lady said and her portrit swung foward to reville a small room.

"Well Aeris goodnight and see you tomorrow." Snape said and walked away. I stepped inside to find Lavander and Hermione sitting by the fire.

"Everything went alright?" Hermione asked. I nodded and gave Lynn to Lavander who started to fix Lynn's feathers.

We sat by the fire for over a half hour talking about the Sorting.

"We should probably get to bed now. Don't want to be crabby for our first lessons." Hermione said and yawned. Lavander placed Lynn on her soulder and went up the stairs that lead to the Girl's room. We stopped at door with a gold sign that read 1st years and stepped inside. The only person was the one twin girl. Lavander opened the window and let Lynn out into the night and sat down on her bed. After putting on my nightdress I too fell on my bed and fell asleep within 5 minutes of hitting the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pretty Good First Day

_Chapter 3_

_Harry and Snape_

"Aeris! Get up! You can't be late to your first lesson." Hermione said. I opened my eyes to find Hermione putting books in her bag and Lavander feeding Lynn dead spiders she found under her bed. I pulled myself out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Oh I wonder what are classes are going to be. Hey Lavander find any lessons that look good?" Hermione asked.

"Charms looks good. Potions sounds dull but I think I might like Transfiguration. How about you Aeris?" Lavander said.

I paused putting my shoes on. Hmm what would be my favorite lessons?

"I uh think Potions might be my favorite. History of Magic is too boring for me." I said.

"Oh I can't decide. I already read the first chapter in History of Magic. Studied a few spells that we will be learning about in Charms, and got a head start of plant study for Herbology. This place is just filled with so many subjects I want to take them all!" Hermione beamed. Lavander rolled her eyes.

"Hermione why do you have to be such a bookworm? Can't you be like Aeris and me? Take school one day at a time. It's bad enough your always reading. O.W.L.S. aren't even 4 years away and your studying away like it's your 5th year." Lavander said. She patted Lynn and opened the window so Lynn could go take a nap at the owl tower. Lavander fixed her curls and skipped downstairs to the common room. I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed my bag filled with books and headed downstairs. Hermione was muttering to herself about Lavander all the way down.

"Hey Aeris!"

"Ready for your first day?" Yelled a awake and full of energy Fred and George. The ran down the stairs with their bags full of books and paper. George tripped over Ron who was picking up a ink bottle that he dropped.

"Eh Ron! Next time watch out for people who are trying to get past will ya?" George said angrily to Ron. Ron stood up red in the face and walked out of the common room to the Great Hall with Harry right behind him.

"He's being a butt George. Come on let's go get something to eat." Hermione said and walked out as well.

The Great Hall wasn't as crowded as it had been last night. The Gryffindor table was half full. People were looking at their class schedules or laughing over what was in the new Daily Prophet. Hermione sat down next to Lee and grabbed some toast.

"Aeris! Hermione!" Professor McGonagall said and handed us class schedules. Hermione looked over her's then mine.

"Were in all the same classes!"

I looked at mine own. Snape was right. We had three classes with Slytherin. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying Lessons, and Potions. I sighed and took some toast. Today's lessons are this:

_9:00 History of Magic_

_10:00 Herbology_

_Lunch_

_1:00 Charms_

_2:00 Potions_

Hermione was asking where the History of Magic classroom was when Harry came by.

"Aeris do you know where History of Magic is?"

"Sorry Harry I don't." I said. It was true I didn't. I only knew where Potions and Transfiguration was.

"Ah well looks like were all lost for the first lesson huh?" Harry asked. I giggled and bit into some toast and read the new map of Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry its over here." I said and showed him the map.

"Great Thanks Aeris!" Harry said and walked over by Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Really if he's so great then he doesn't need to ask where a classroom is." Hermione said reading her History of Magic book. At 15 minutes to 9 Hermione and I walked out of the Great Hall up to History of Magic. It wasn't long before Hermione spotted Ron and Harry behind us. All four of us made it to class with 5 minutes to spare. Hermione sat down at a table and started taking out parchment, quills, and a ink bottle. I sat next to her looking around the classroom. It was set with 12 tables and dusty wooden floors. Each wooden table had 3 wooden seats that made my butt hurt. At the front of the class it had a red rug and two chalkboards side by side. On the other side was a wall full of books and odd objects. In the middle stood a fireplace that had a small fire going. The air smelled dusty. A second later a book bag fell on the table and Neville Longbottom sat down next to me.

"Hey Aeris. Draco was looking for you. Said he wanted to give you this." Neville said and tossed me a small bit of parchment.

"He uh gave me a good burnt on my hand afterwords." Neville then said and showed me his left hand. A small snake burn was on the middle of his hand. Hermione looked at it and then dug threw her bag until she took out a cloth.

"Here Neville wrap it around your hand." Hermione said. Neville wrapped it around his hand and gasped when he pointed at the chalkboard. I turned to see a ghost appear out of the chalkboard. He opened up his book and started to talk about Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball while we quickly wrote down notes. With 5 minutes left of class and Professor Binns went through the chalkboard and out of sight I quickly found the note Draco was suppose to give to me.

_Courtyard after Potions_

The bell rang and Hermione and I with Neville walked down to the greenhouse with the rest of Gryffindor first years.

Professor Sprout was less boring the Profossor Binns but all we did was learn about classroom rules and what to expect the first year. Lunch wasn't bad either. Fred told me Profossor Quirrel who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was scared of even saying You Know Who. Fred and George created some jokes about Qurriel while Hermione and I started working on Profossor Binns' homework. A essay about how Emeric the Evil and what he did to get his nickname. With only half of it done Hermione said we had to head out to Charms. When we got to the Charms class a short old wizard was busy dusting a spell book when he saw some students arrive.

"Oh please please have a seat!"

Hermione and I sat down next to each other with Neville on Hermione's side and Harry on my right side. He smiled and took out his wand and book.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Flitwick. Let's start with roll call shall we? Uh Lavander Brown?"

"Here!" Lavander said sitting behind me.

"Good! Good now lets see here... Ah... AERIS EVANS?" Screamed Professor Flitwick and fell off his tower of books and landed with a thud on the floor. My jaw dropped as did Neville's and Hermione's. Ron gave a silent giggle.

"Oh please happens every year. Now I see your here Aeris. Good. Seamus Finnigan?"

"Here!" Seamus said in his Irish accent.

"Ah! Good! Hermione Granger?"

"Here!" Hermione said raising her hand as high as she could. Professor Flitwick jumped a little and laughed at himself.

"Yes good. Good! Now then Neville Longbottom?"

"Here." Neville said quietly raisng his hand. Professor Flitwick nodded to him and smiled.

"Don't be afraid Neville. This class isn't going to kill you. Trust me. Now then HARRY POTTER?" Flitwick fell off his book tower again and this time everyone laughed including Flitwick himself.

"Oh, Potter I can see you. Now then. Dean Thomas?"

"Here!"

"Good! Ron Weasley?"

Ron just raised his hand. Professor Flitwick saw it and put the parchment away.

"Now then today we won't be starting spells so put your books away. Were going to start with flicking and swishing the wand. Now pay attention." Professor Flitwick swished his wand and Hermione's hair bounced up and down by itself. The whole class clapped. Then Professor Flitwick flicked his wand and my ink bottle flew up in the air. Everyone clapped once again and Professor Flitwick bowed.

"Now everyone swish and flick!"

Hermione flicked and Lavander's quill jumped off the desk and flew at Professor Flitwick. He ducked and the quill struck a binder of a book called _Simple and Easy to learn Charm spells_.

"Well done Hermione!" Flitwick said. Ron flicked his wand and Harry's own wand flew out of his hand. Lavander swished her wand and caused Neville's toad to fly up in the air and land on top of a bookcase. Harry flicked his wand and his papers flew everywhere. Neville flicked his wand only to have his own wand fly out of his hand.

"It's alright Neville. You'll get the hand of it soon. Aeris how about you try?" Flitwick asked. I took a deep breath and flicked my wand. Professor Flitwick flew up in the air and landed with a thud on a bed of pillows. Everyone turned to see who made Flitwick fly and saw my wand was still raised. I quickly put it down. Professor Flitwick stood up and brushed off some dust.

"Very good Aeris! I'm proud of you! Alright class for homework practice swish and flick and see you soon!" Flitwick said and went to the back to pick up fallen books and paper.

"Alright Potions and were done with our first day of school!" Harry said putting his wand in his robes and heading out. Ron behind him was taking out his Potions book.

"Honestly I would kill Ron if I were Harry. All he does is follow him around like a puppy." Hermione said skipping down the great hall steps. Lavander behind us nodded in agreement. Hermione stopped and Lavander bumped into her.

"What?" I asked her. Hermione pointed and I saw Draco in front of the dungeons.

"He's looking for you Aeris." Lavander said. I knew her was. We walked over to the dungeons and just as I suspected Draco stood in the doorway.

"Did you get-"

"Yeah she got it now move Malfoy before I kick your ass." Lavander said getting in a ready position to throw her potions book at him.

"Hey Brown watch where you throw those books or my buddies here will stick it somewhere you don't want it to be." Draco said smirking. Lavander quickly put her book back in her bag and pushed Draco out of the way and ran down the stairs. Hermione ran after her. I was alone with Draco and his two goon friends. Draco smiled and I guess I smiled back. I headed down the stairs two at a time so Draco wouldn't catch up. When I reached the entrance to the classroom I saw Snape talking to the Pansy girl who looked about ready to cry. Snape caught my eye and told Pansy to head inside. When she went into the classroom Snape approached me.

"First day alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I made Flitwick fly in the air." I told him. He laughed a little and patted my back. I went inside and found a spot next to Hermione and Lavander and took out my potions book. One by one Draco and his two goons came in and took a spot up in the front. Snape walked over to his desk and slammed his hands on the table.

"Some of you here will either fail or pass Potions. Some of you here will become great Potions masters. Some won't be able to create a potion at all. I am here to teach you how to make potions not babysit you. This is not a screw off class do we understand? I'll make myself clear when I give you a week's worth of cleaning up my ingredient room if it'll make you understand. I'm Professor Snape. When you answer a question I asked you say sir. I won't stand for lazy people and cheaters. I only accept O as a grade for O.W.L.S. and you'll be able to take Potions in your final year. You are creating potions to save someone's life or help defeat something so it has to be bloody good. POTTER! Your book isn't open. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said his lip curling in a smile. I knew Snape disliked Harry but was it okay to take points from his own "daughter's" house?

"So Potter can you tell me the difference between a monkshood and a wolfsbane since it looks like you know the answer."

Everyone turned to see Harry. Hermione raised her hand high but Snape wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know." Harry said. Snape curled his lip again.

"Another 5 points and Granger if you don't sit down I'll take another 5 points. Now-" Snape flicked his wand and a potion recipe started to appear on the chalkboard. "Make this potion. First one to finish gets 50 house points. Now get to work." Snape said and went back behind his desk keeping an eye on Harry. Hermione read the recipe over 5 times before starting. I read it once and began cutting up ingredients. In 40 minutes I made a bubbly green potion that i put in a small flask and handed it to Snape. Snape looked at it and smiled.

"50 points Evans. Nice job." Snape said. I grinned and walked back to my table. Harry gave me the thumbs up and Hermione smiled and gave me a high five. I cleaned up my cauldron and began to work on my History of Magic essay again. It was now 3/4 done when the bell rang. All the Gryffindors ran out of the room while I stayed back and walked over to Snape. He looked at me and smiled.

"I knew you were always going to be a Potion's master. Just keep away from Potter's potions. His will kill you." Snape said and walked out of the room. The last person in the room was Draco himself. He got up and went over next to me.

"Shall we?" Draco said.

"Where are your goons?" I asked.

"I didn't want them coming along. Let's go before Snape finds a way to take points from you." Draco said and headed out of the room.

"I doubt he will." I said. Draco turned and grinned. We walked out of the dungeon and headed out into the courtyard where we found a nice spot under a tree. I sat down and let the sun hit my face. Draco sat next to me and took out his History of Magic essay.

"So Aeris can I ask you something?" Draco asked.


	4. Chapter 4: A Not So Favorite Friendship

_Chapter 4_

_A Not So Favorite Friendship_

I looked at Draco while he was writing his essay. I'm going to guess it's weird at Hogwarts for a Slytherin to be talking to a Gryffindor or actually sitting next to each other. The other students in the courtyard were staring at us and whispering to their friends. Gossip people. Gotta hate them. Draco didn't seem to mind. He looked up at the gossip freaks and waved at them. Shocked and confused the students walked away back into the castle giving us one last look.

"So can I ask you something?" Draco said. He stopped writing and looked at a cat perched on a stone wall watching him with his black eyes, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Yeah go ahead." I said. I was rereading my History essay.

"That Potter kid. You know him right?" Draco asked going back to his essay. I nodded my head.

"Well do you call him your friend?"

"Sure I guess. He's been nice to me. His friend Ron though is a pain in the ass."

"Good. I hate the Weasleys. Just like I hate Potter. He's a spotlight stealer. He didn't kill the Dark Lord he only weakened him!" Draco said. He stood up and paced the courtyard. He kept his eye on the cat who was now in a ready to pounce position.

"Dumbledore told me. No one will believe him though so he kept his mouth shut. He said one day he'll come back when people least expect it."

"Well Dumbledore is right. He can't be dead if he raised you for three bloody years! What do people believe you were raised by wolves?" Draco said laughing at his own joke. The cat leaped from the wall and came to sit by me. His white fur sticking up watching Draco with his black eyes. I petted him and he began to purr softly. Draco gave the cat a nasty look and picked up a stone. He tossed it up in the air his silver eyes never leaving the cat.

"I wasn't just raised by him. Some of his followers did as well. I remember one guy. He tried to eat me."

"Greyback. He's been known to live off flesh and blood. My father used to be a one of his followers." Draco threw the rock into a bush and paced around again. I stopped petting the cat. His dad was one of them?

"My aunt was also one of them. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She was one on of the terrible ones. Killed a lot of people. My dad never killed anyone but he caused damage. Now he works for the Ministry of Magic. He hasn't seen the Dark Lord for 9 years. Bellatrix was taken to Azkaban and so was Greyback. The Dark Lord is by himself now. My dad told me the terrible things the Dark Lord did to people. Were safe now." Draco said standing by the opening to the bridge that lead to the Care of Magical Creatures grounds and the huge beard man's hut. I stood up and left my school stuff and walked over to the bridge. The view was breathtaking. There were mountains in the background and grassy land far where I could see. The mountains white on top then turn a mud brown as it got near towards the ground. I looked on the other side of the bridge and saw the famous lake where us first years rode to get to the castle. Then I saw the forbidden forest and a few creatures I never saw before run in and out of the trees. Draco stood next to me and looked out into the lake.

"Beautiful view." I said.

"Dumbledore told me when I first met him a few years ago I wouldn't want to leave the grounds. He was right." Draco said and walked more down the bridge. It creaked every so often causing the white cat to jump a little in my arms.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you act like a ass to everyone in Gryffindor except me?"

Draco turned and smiled at me.

"I hate the Weasleys. I hate Potter. Granger is a smart-ass. Brown is a idiot. Longbottom can't walk straight without falling over. Seamus and Dean I never met before but their friends with Potter so I hate them. Besides my dad took care of you a little bit when you were a baby. He said you were so innocent and you had your mother's eyes. He knew your mom. Won't tell me who she was but you know right?"

"No I don't know her. My mom died and I only remember very little of her. I don't remember much at Voldemort's house either." I said. Draco didn't flinch when I said his name. Unlike everybody else who give a little scream or yell at me when I said his name.

"I'm also nice to you cause your different. I thought you were going to be in Slytherin not Gryffindor because of your past but when you were put in Gryffindor I wasn't all surprised. I knew Snape was upset." Draco said looking out at the mountains. The cat leaped out of my hands and sat right in front of my feet.

"How do you know?"

"Snape raised you. My dad told him where you were and Snape rescued you. Snape kept in touch with my dad a lot after. My dad told me Snape treats you like his own daughter. He hates Potter believe me." Draco said. He checked his watch and looked at the cat.

"I felt that Snape was always my dad. He was the one who gave me Lynn. He also helped me escape from darkness and taught me how to play Quidditch even though I'm not good at it." I told Draco. This was strange. I was telling Draco my past and all my friends hate him. I felt how should I put this close to Draco. Like he should be my best friend that no one will know about.

Draco walked back to the courtyard and picked up his essay. The cat right behind him swishing his tail.

"You know you damn cat I don't hate you. I'll call you... hmm... I'll call you Frock." Draco said petting the cat. All of a sudden the cat jumped into his arms and purred really loud. I picked up my stuff and went by the door that lead to the great hall.

"Aeris. I think it's best if we become friends. You know secret ones. You can't tell anyone and I'll won't tell anyone. Well except Snape. Snape should know." Draco said. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Sure." I held out my free hand and Draco shook it with his free hand. We walked out of the courtyard together and went into the main staircase hall where I turned and headed up the stairs.

"Aeris?" I turned to see Draco still holding the cat and looking at me.

"There is something hidden here. Something Voldemort wants. I don't know what it is but I think Snape is guarding it. You should ask him what it is." Draco said and turn to walk into the dungeons. My heart jumped a extra beat. Voldemort wants something here? A weapon? I was into the common room within 5 minutes and Lavender was waiting for me by the fire.

"Oh, Aeris! Where were you! We went back to the Potions classroom to see if you were there but you weren't. Is everything alright?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Everything is fine. I went to see Dumbledore and tell him about my day since that was the piece of parchment Neville gave me about. It was from Dumbledore."

Lavender sighed and went back to working on her essay. I went upstairs to drop my books off and brush my hair. I looked into the mirror to see myself. Their was no way in hell I was going to tell Hermione or Lavender about Draco. A secret. I'm keeping a huge secret now.

The first month of school went by really fast. Hermione and I were the smartest in class and Gryffindor was winning the House Point race. The fall leaves started to appear outside and Dumbledore started to get in a Halloween spirit. Harry and Ron though were acting strange. They kept talking in low whispers and sat by themselves at lunch. Lavender and Lynn started to develop a friendship since Lynn started flying towards her at breakfast. Draco and I still talked a lot after school on the bridge. Frock came with us every so often and Lynn did as well. We would talk about what we thought was in the castle that Voldemort could want. We did our homework together outside until snow started to fall then we would just walk on the bridge and talk. Snape did find out Draco and I were friends but didn't budge on telling us what was hidden in the castle. Draco decided it was best to snoop around and find out for ourselves.

"Aeris if you don't hurry up will miss the Halloween feast! I wanna see the flying pumpkins!" Lavender screamed from down in the common room.

It's October 31st and as Lavander put it the day of the Halloween feast. All day I was out and about in the castle looking for any door that looked strange. Hermione too has also been strange. A few nights ago she was down in the common room until 2 in the morning and she came in looking pale and scared. Lavender asked her if she was alright but Hermione didn't talk to her. Hermione was now looking up stuff in the library more and more often. Harry and Ron were sneaking out of bed a lot too.

"Aeris lets go before her curls burst into flame and kill us all." Hermione said. Fred snorted. You see were in the boy's dormitory room since Hermione was borrowing Fred's copy of Magical Beasts book. I was sitting on Lee's bed looking at all the Quidditch pictures on his side of the wall.

"Lee is a huge fan of this stuff. Loves it." George said standing by me. Lynn was standing on Fred's trunk and hooted loudly. Hermione stood up and walked downstairs to get attacked by a screaming Lavender.

"Looks like Hermione was attacked by her fire curls." Fred said. We all walked down the stairs and saw Lavender try to calm herself by the fire. Hermione's hair was messy and their was a small scratch on her cheek. She got up and said she wasn't coming to the feast and ran off past the portrait. Fred looked confused as did George but Lavender rolled her eyes.

"She's just upset about what your stupid brother said. He called her something nasty and she didn't go to her afternoon classes." Lavender said and stepped out of the portrait.

We all walked down to the great hall to find that the place was almost filled with students. Lavender gasped at the flying pumpkins and the enchanted ceiling that look more like a nightmare night scene. We all sat in a group and talked about the decorations until I saw Draco step in the hall. He to was amazed at the pumpkins and ceiling like Lavender. Dumbledore sat up in front wearing orange dress robes and wore a hat with a pumpkin on it. He was talking to Snape and Quirrell. Ron and Harry walked in and took a spot next to Lavender. Harry looked extremely happy since today was his first day of Quidditch practice. Ever since he saved Neville's rememberal from Draco during flying lessons McGonagall and the Gryffindor team captain Oliver Wood pushed Quidditch on Harry. Harry even got the new broomstick a Nimbus 2000. The fastest broom in the world that was on the market. Draco hated Harry even more now that Harry was seeker on the Gryffindor team. Harry still wasn't doing well in Potions. Snape kept taking points away from him but in the end I would get all the points back since I finished making the potion of the day right. Harry and I talked a lot now more often. The other day he asked me if I knew about a three headed dog. I said I didn't but I overheard Dumbledore talking to Hagrid the bushy hair man about the three headed dog.

"Welcome Welcome! Please begin!" Dumbledore said and the golden plates were filled with food. Ron and Harry were helping themselves to potatoes and mac and cheese when Quirrell came running up his turban slanted and looking dead scared.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Screamed Professor Quirrell and he fainted in the middle of the hall. Everyone went in a panic. Dumbledore blasted two purple fireworks to shut everyone up. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore who looked calm and a little amused.

"Teachers will follow me. Prefects take the first years back to the common rooms. Everyone else will return to their common rooms and food will be sent their as soon as we find the troll." Dumbledore said. He left with the rest of the teachers.

"FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME! GET OUT OF THE WAY I'M A PREFECT. FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" Percy said. I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw Draco.

"Follow me!" Draco said and started to push 5th years out of the way. He stopped in front of the great hall until I caught up to him. He started to run up the main staircase and up 7 more levels until he stopped in the middle of one staircase.

"Draco what's this all about! Didn't you hear a troll is loose?" I said panting.

"He's in the dungeons not to worry. I found something though." Draco said. The staircase moved and Draco cursed under his breath. The staircase stopped in front of a floor with only one door.

"Well better try this one and see where it goes." Draco said and walked up the door. He opened the door and we both walked inside to stand face to face with a three headed dog. The thing was sleeping and I could hear a soft sound that sounded like a harp playing. Draco took a few steps backward but tripped over his robes and landed on the hard wooden floor. The dog awoke with a start and barked really loud. Draco screamed and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Their was one last thing I could do. Sing.

_"In higher valleys a lady sings_

_Of tales of witches that made gold rings_

_She had hair a golden red_

_That flew behind her when she ran_

_Alas this girl was never caught_

_For wizards tried but she always fought_

_Her amber eyes caught their eyes_

_And they tried to catch her for their bride_

_This fair maiden was hard to catch_

_She ran like fire_

_And possessed love power_

_The men who fell in love with her had met their end_

_To sad to go on they slit their necks_

_And this maiden watched as they killed themselves _

_Her eyes never teared_

_She showed no fear_

_It wasn't until a wizard came just looking for some wood_

_When caught his eye on that red hair beauty_

_He had heard all the stories _

_But it made no difference_

_He followed her deep into the forest_

_The red hair maiden had tricked the wizard _

_But alas he was to wise for her_

_He cut her tree down and told her follow him_

_Said he'll kill her unless she went with him_

_So the Maiden cried until they came_

_To the end of the forest where she stopped_

_She collapsed onto the earth_

_and Died right there_

_She faded into a flower that will bloom for one bright eve_

_The wizard did what he planned on_

_And gave one last evil grin_

_He walked away from the flower_

_Cause he knew he done his job_

_You can not take from the forest_

_That was never meant to leave"_

The three headed dog fell asleep and I quickly tugged on the doorknob and ran out of their.

"You- You made that thing fall asleep! You sang it to sleep?" Draco said.

"Yeah. I learned that song from Dumbledore. He likes to sing it when he's working." I told him. We headed down the staircase until we saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming up from down below.

"Uhh I'll catch you later Aeris you better get back to you common room." Draco said and ran down the staircase. I walked into the hallway where the fat lady said and waited for Hermione to show up. When they came Harry and Ron looked more angry then I saw them.

"Stupid Git Malfoy! When I see him again I'll pound him to tiny bits!" Ron said punching the air. We stepped inside the common room that was filled with people. Nobody noticed we were gone since Fred and George came up to me and said Lee Jorden was giving me one of his Quidditch pictures. After a hour of talking in the common room and eating some food McGonagall brought up I went up to the girl's dormitory and hanged the Quidditch picture up. Lynn was sitting on my bed and hooted a hello. I sat by the vanity and thought about what happened tonight. That three headed dog was guarding something. It was probably the thing Draco told me about. The thing Voldemort wants. I was too tired to even thing. I grabbed my brush and sang the lullaby I sang to the dogs and got some of the bits of cake out of my hair. I flung myself on my bed. _Draco Malfoy. _He was now my official friend. Did anyone know? Nope except Snape. Just the other day Lavender was saying it was boring at school without any cute guys. Do I really like Draco like that? I sat up.

"Of course not. He's just a friend." I told myself.

I laid back down. True but Draco and I share a friendship no one will like. I will hate to see Harry's face when he sees I'm friends with his enemy. I'm too young to fall in love. Draco and I will never fall in love. With that thought I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Blah Quidditch

_Chapter 5_

_Blah Quidditch_

"Oh, I can't wait! Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! AH!" Lavender said jumping up and down curling her hair the iron burnt her ear.

"That's why we don't jump up and down curling our hair." Hermione said reading her Charms book. She was all ready for the match wearing Gryffindor colors and her scarf. Lavender snorted and turned off the iron. She put a red and gold ribbon in her hair and ran downstairs to get a look at the team. Hermione sighed and threw the book back in her trunk.

"Aeris I know." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Know what?" I said trying to fix a Lion pin on my Gryffindor sweater.

"About you and Malfoy."

I knocked over one of my perfume bottles. It crashed on the floor and the room started to smell like roses.

"H-how?" I tried to say but it came out as a cough.

"Oh, please. I saw that dummy with you by the lake the other day. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lavender, or the others don't know."

"Hermione were not dating!"

Hermione's eyebrow raised as in a your not fooling me look.

"I mean it. Were friends. He wants to know what's behind the three headed dog."

Hermione jaw dropped.

"How do you know about that dog?" She said shocked.

"Wait you know about the dog too?"

"Yeah I met it a few months ago. Harry thinks he knows what's under the dog. When he went to the bank Hagrid took a package from a different vault. Harry thinks that package is there. So... how did you meet the dog and still breathe today?"

"Draco opened the door and he also woke the dog up but I sang it to sleep. Whatever is under the dog it's something Voldemort wants." I said. Hermione flinched at his name.

"But he's gone. Fudge said he's gone."

"How can be gone if he raised me for 3 years. Hermione you gotta keep it a secret. Harry isn't allowed to know. Voldemort is just really weak and alone but he'll come back and he'll be stronger then ever. All Draco and I need to do is get past the dog and get whatever Voldemort wants out of there and find a safer place for it or destroy it."

"Aeris I won't tell him if you promise not to go back to the dog. Both you and Harry can't die at the moment. If a dog is guarding the door to get in there then theirs bound to more things guarding it just to get to whatever it is Dumbledore is hiding."

I thought for a moment. If I went she'll tell Harry about Voldemort and Draco said he wasn't allowed to know. Hermione could also tell everyone about my friendship with Draco. I can't put this friendship in danger. Were trying to destroy Voldemort. In order to keep Hermione quiet I can't go see the dog.

"Fine I won't go see the dog but you can't tell Harry what I told you about Voldemort and you can't tell people about Draco and I." I threw my scarf on and started to walk down the steps.

"You love Malfoy don't you? If your always by him then you must like each other. It's not normal for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to e friends. We hate each other. Malfoy hates Harry and Harry is your friend!" Hermione said annoyed.

"Draco is a better friend than Harry! At least Draco tells me things unlike Harry! Harry just asks me for my homework or notes!" I said angrily. My temper was rising pretty fast. "And I don't love Draco!" I said and walked down the rest of the steps leaving Hermione frozen on the stairs. I walked down to breakfast with Fred and George who were arguing about bets. Harry and Ron were already there eating toast and talking quietly playing wizard chess.

"Players meet in the locker room in 20 minutes!" Oliver said. Fred groaned.

"I hate Wood." George said grabbing a piece of toast and reading the Daily Prophet.

Frock came by our table and jumped in my lap. Smiling I gave him a piece of toast.

"So what a owl and a cat now Aeris?" Fred said.

"Nah he's not mine. He's someone's else. He just comes by me for food and a pet." I said rubbing Frock's head. He purred so loud people were looking at him and laughing. Frock's gray eyes became really bright when Lynn came flying in with a letter. Frock jumped onto the table and stared at Lynn.

"Thanks Lynn." I said handing her some bacon and taking the letter off her leg.

_Aeris Evans_

_Gryffindor Student_

_Hogwarts_

"Who's it from?" Fred asked looking from the newspaper over to my letter. George looked as well.

"Don't know." I flipped over the letter and opened it.

_Dear Aeris Evans,_

_It's good to be writing to you! Draco has told me about you for the past few months and I'm proud to say my son has always been the one to choose his friends well. If you don't mind Draco asked me to allow you to join us during the summer holidays with Professor Snape to visit Rome. It must be boring to stay at a beach house with a friend who is a muggle so we thought it might be fun joining us since you call Snape your father correct? Well please send your answer quickly so I can start making arrangements. Hope you have the best holidays and I'll send you cakes on Christmas!_

_Mrs. Malfoy_

I closed the letter before Fred could take it.

"It was from the prophet. They want me to do a interview with them." I lied to Fred. Fred laughed.

"Must be getting old that Prophet since they wrote about things I don't care about today. Look front cover says Fudge tripped down stairs because he stepped on a sinking stair." Fred said. George spit out his coffee and started laughing really hard. Lynn screeched and Frock hissed.

"PLAYERS NOW!" Oliver Wood said now getting red in the face. This time Fred and George grabbed some toast and ran out of the hall still laughing.

"What were those idiots laughing about?" Ron said and moved over next to me. I gave him the Prophet and showed him the front cover. He started laughing just as hard as his brothers and McGonagall came over and took the newspaper from him.

"Until you can keep your laughter quieter your not allowed the Daily Prophet. When she went back to her seat she showed Dumbledore the paper and he too chuckled at the story.

The stadium was almost filled when I stepped inside.

"Aeris over here!" Lee Jorden shouted. I grinned and came over to sit by him.

"I get to be announcer for the games now. Awesome right?" He asked.

"Pretty cool." I said giving him a thumbs up. Soon Dumbledore came over and said a few words to Lee and sat down behind him. McGonagall sat to Lee's other side and shouted a little bit at Ron.

"And here comes Gryffindor!" Lee announced. Gryffindor's side of the stadium shouted screaming as the players appeared on the field. Fred and George were bowing which made everyone laugh. Harry came out and looked a bit nervous.

"Let's see how he plays huh?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Across the field I could see Draco smirking at Harry.

"AND ANGELINA JOHNSON TAKES THE QUAFFLE. Who by the way is pretty cute and she has a-"

"JORDEN!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall"

Angelina passed to Alicia Spinnet who lost it to a Slytherin player but Wood blocked the Quaffle. Katie Bell takes the Quaffle but is hit the head with a Bludger. Slytherin player takes the ball but Fred knocked him with another Bludger. Angelina grabbed the Quaffle and soared through the stadium. She dodged a Bludger and threw the Quaffle in the hoop.

"GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The stadium went wild as the Gryffindor side screamed with joy and the Slytherins booed.

After Harry was nearly hit with a Bludger he went off again to look for the snitch. All of a sudden I saw something glitter near Adrian Pucey's foot. The Snitch!

"Jorden the snitch! The Snitch!" I hissed in his ear and pointed at Adrian.

"Pucey ducks two Bludgers, the Weasley twins, Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a minute- IT'S THE SNITCH! I SEE IT!"

Harry dived after the snitch as did the Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs. Neck and neck they were until Marcus Flint blocked Harry and Harry spun off course.

"Hey you big cheater!" I yelled.

Madam Hooch yelled at Flint and gave Gryffindor a shot at Slytherin's goal post. In the stands I could hear Dean Thomas yelling "Red Card! Red Card!" and Ron yelling at him "THIS IS QUIDDITCH NOT ONE OF YOU BLOODY MUGGLE SPORTS."

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"JORDEN!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"JORDEN I'M WARNING YOU-"

"Well what do you want me to say? Fine Flint nearly kills the Seeker and Gryffindor gets a penalty and goal goes to Gryffindor. There happy now Professor?"

"Yes very."

After watching Fred and George knock Flint off his broom with a Bludger I saw something happening to Harry's broom. His broom was trying to knock him off!

"Oh, Damn Slytherin goal."

"JORDEN!"

"WELL PROFESSOR YOU HATE SLYTHERIN JUST AS MUCH AS I DO."

Lee then started to argue with Professor McGonagall when Hermione raced up the steps.

"Snape is jinxing Harry's broom!" Hissed Hermione. I froze. Snape can't be jinxing Harry's broom. He doesn't hate him that bad.

"Lee hand me your binoculars." I said. He gave me his gold pair and went back to comment on the game.

"Looks like Potter's broomstick went haywire. Must have been damn Flint."

"JORDEN ONE MORE NASTY COMMENT AND I'LL KNOCK YOU!"

"PROFESSOR LOOK AT HARRY'S BROOM AND TELL ME THAT WASN'T FLINT WHO DID IT! LOOK FLINT LAUGHING NOW! FLINT YOU BETTER BE LUCKY I CAN'T KNOCK YOU! DAMN SLYTHERIN!"

Lee then shut the mic off so he could yell at McGonagall again. I wonder where Hermione went... Then I saw her. She set Snape's robes on fire!

"Professor Snape is on fire!" I told McGonagall.

"Oh!" And McGonagall went to go help Snape.

"Thanks Aeris!" Lee said and turned the mic back on.

"Harry's broom is back to itself and he's off! He sees the snitch he's near the ground... HE'S GOING TO BECOME GRASS! AH I CAN'T LOOK!" Lee closed his eyes as Harry landed with a thud on the ground. Harry stood. He looked like he was about to throw up when he spit something out.

"JORDEN HE GOT THE SNITCH!" I screamed. Lee turned to see Harry with the Snitch in his hands and danced with glee.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH OR SHOULD I SAY ALMOST ATE THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 170 TO 60. TAKE THAT FLINT AND YOUR CHEATING TEAM. OW PROFESSOR!" Lee screamed and rubbed the back of his head. McGonagall threw a book at his head. Little by little the crowd left and I walked out with Lee who muttering to himself about McGonagall.

"Nasty old bag." He said. He told me he would wait for Fred and George by the locker room so I headed off to go pay a visit with Snape and see if he was really trying to jinx Harry's broom. I was almost by his office when I heard running footsteps. I turned to get blasted and saw a blur of blond hair and green. I was on the ground a second later.

"Oh, Aeris I'm sorry! Sorry Sorry Sorry!" Draco said. He helped me out and I dusted the dust off my shirt.

"Why did you knock me over for?" I said.

"I found out what's under the trap door."

"You-You found out?" I said shocked.

"It's Nicolas Flamel's Sorcerers Stone. Aeris Voldemort wants eternal life!"


	6. Chapter 6: Winter At Hogwarts

_Chapter 6_

_Winter At Hogwarts_

"How did you find out?" I asked taking a step back. This couldn't be happening. I knew all about the stone. Dumbledore told me the story. The one who finds the stone gets all the gold they want and eternial life. If Voldemort got his hands on the stone were done for.

"Aeris..." Draco said grabbing my hand. I felt tears sliding down my face.

"Aeris we have to tell Harry. I think... I think Voldemort possessed someone and is using him to get to the stone." Draco said. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. Harry is in danger. Voldemort wants to kill Harry. So Voldemort really is alive. Draco grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs to the main hall. When we got to the bridge I sat down and just started crying. Draco not knowing what else to do hugged me as tears rolled down my face. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Harry just won his first game and now he'll find out Voldemort is after him!

"Aeris... You gotta take a deep breath. You gotta take a deep-" Draco stopped and let go of me. I looked up to see him looking out at the lake. I stood up ans saw it was snowing. Soft tiny snowflakes were dancing in the wind.

"It's beautiful." I said. Draco said nothing and stuck out his hand to catch a falling snowflake.

"Such a beautiful night and I had to ruin it." Draco said under his breath. I turned towards him smiling.

"You did the right thing." I said. We walked back to the castle making sure we weren't seen and went our separate ways.

Back in the common room Fred and George were setting off fireworks and banners of Harry's face were all over the place. Hermione and Ron were laughing and talking drinking a Butterbeer. As soon as Hermione saw me she ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Did you talk to Dumbledore?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I uh took a walk outside to see the first snow fall with Lynn." I lied. I hate lying. I was never good at it.

"Why is your face all red and your eyes are pink! Have you've been crying?"

"Oh, Ron! It's cold outside! Leave her be!" Hermione said. Ron just shrugged and went back to Harry cheering.

"Aeris you were with him weren't you?" Hermione asked handing me a Butterbeer.

"Yeah. He told me about Nicolas Flamel." I opened the can and drunk down half the can.

"Who is Flamel?"

"Don't know. He said something about him making something but my mind was not in the right place."

After a hour of partying most of the kids went back to their rooms to start packing for the Holidays. Hermione was going home to see her parents and Draco was also going home. The Weasleys, Harry, Lavender, and I were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Hogwarts was blanketed with a few feet of snow the next day. Fred and George bewitched a couple of Snowballs that followed Quirrell around bouncing off his Turban. Now Quirell was extra frighten of snow, anything cold, and rocks. After a huge meltdown Quirrell was sent to the hospital wing to get checked up and take a calming potion. Snape's class was too cold so most of the kids stayed near the hot cauldrons and wore double clothing. All Herbology classes were cancelled due to the snow. During this time Hermione and I caught up on our Charms and History of Magic homework. The day before everyone left for break Frock came to Gryffindor's table during breakfast with a scroll on his collar. Making sure no one was looking I took the piece of paper off his collar and gave Frock a piece of bacon. I opened the scroll to find it from Draco himself.

_The Lake after Potions_

I smiled and turned to see Draco smiling at me with Frock in his lap.

The day went by pretty fast even Potions was quick. Snape gave us a test which I knew I got a 100% on. After the bell rang I told Hermione I was going to see "Mickey" (Our keyword for Malfoy so Harry, Ron, or Lavender won't find out) and left the class. I ran down the bridge almost bumping into several people and saw the area around the lake was empty. The only person was Draco and Frock. I saw high above Lynn was floating down and sat next to Frock who purred slightly and went back to pawing a stick that was in the snow.

"Thought it might be nice to spend my last day before the holidays with you." Draco said. I smiled and sat down on a rock. Draco tossed me something. Ice Skates.

"Draco where did you-"

"I asked someone to buy them for me in Hogsmead. Go on put them on! We don't have much time!" He said. He already had his on and was trying to balance himself on the snow. I quickly put them on and stepped onto the frozen lake. Draco also stepped on it but stumbled slightly. I knew how to skate. I used to skate with Dumbledore when I was a little kid on this lake but after awhile he got to old and I went by myself. Now here I was with Draco who looked like he could skate to.

"My mum taught me." Draco said grabbing my hand and skating around in circles. All of a sudden it was like a dream. We skated in circles and danced around laughing acting like we were best friends. He would turn me or throw me up in the air only to catch me when I fell back down. It was a amazing feeling being here with him. All the worrying about Voldemort went away. I was happy. We skated for at least a good hour until Draco ran out of breath and sat down.

"MALFOY!" Someone said. We both turned to see Snape coming towards us. His cloak floating behind him as well as his greasy hair.

"Professor!" Draco said.

"Malfoy you and Aeris better get back inside. It's too cold out for you two to messing around. GO." Snape said and we both quickly took the skates off, Snape watching us with his cold eyes. Draco took my skates and we both ran back up to the castle, Snape behind us.

"I never want you two there again when it's this cold out. You hear me? Don't give me that Aeris. Draco you get back to the common room and finish packing. Aeris you go back to your room and clean up Lynn." Snape said and turned to go back into the Great Hall.

"Wait I have to give you something." Draco said digging into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver box and handed it to me. I opened it to find a long silver ribbon bow with a owl charm and a cat charm in the middle.

"To remind you of Frock too." Draco said helping me put the bow in my hair.

"This is beautiful." I told him. He clicked the bow in place and looked at me.

"Merry Christmas Aeris." He said and kissed my cheek. He waved goodbye and headed to the dungeons.

I pressed my hand to my cheek and smiled.

"That's a beautiful bow Aeris. It also has long ribbon attached to it! Who gave it to you?" Lavender said looking at my bow.

"It's Dumbledore's Christmas gift to me." I said smiling at Hermione. She grinned back and went back to reading. Hermione knew who gave me the bow.

"Hey Aeris, Dumbledore gave you that?" Fred asked as he sat by Lavender and I.

"Must have good taste cause it makes your eyes sparkle." George said looking at the bow. Lavender laughed and gave a little slap on George's shoulder.

The rest of the day we all sat by the fire and made fun of Percy who was yelling at Lee about the Quidditch game.

On Christmas morning a week after Draco left I woke up to a hooting Lynn and a jumpy Lavender.

"PRESENTS!" Lavender screamed. She opened them each ripping away the paper wrappings and saying aw at each gift. I looked over to find the floor covered in presents. Here's my present list:

Snape: A new Cauldron and a flask set

Dumbledore: A necklace with a Owl on the front of the locket. The locket wouldn't open though

McGonagall: A book on Owl Care

Mrs Malfoy: 6 Cakes all with a different colored owl on the top

Ann (My Muggle friend): A Violin (Lavender said it plays beautiful music)

Lavender: Pink Ribbons for my hair

Hermione: A new perfume bottle

Harry: A ribbon for my wand

Fred & George: A huge box of Chocolate Frogs

Lee Jorden: A Snitch that I let loose around the room making Lavender laugh

Lavender mostly got dresses and bows for her hair which as she said was all she wanted.

We headed down to the Great Hall which was filled with Christmas Trees and powdered snow caked the ground. All day we sat there laughing as Dumbledore shot off fireworks and sparklers. After a huge dinner we all went up to the common room where Fred and George brought out Butterbeers and we played a few games of Wizard Chess.

For me this was the best Christmas ever. Not only cause of the gifts but I got to spend time with my new friends. I also vowed myself to always have Draco's bow in my hair only until he gives me another one.


	7. Chapter 7: The Unicorn and His Blood

_Chapte_r _7_

_The Unicorn and His Blood_

As soon as students started to come back to Hogwarts their was less time to fool around since teachers were giving out more homework the usual. Percy was working extremely hard since he was in his 5th year and it was O.W.L.S. he was studying for.

"I want to work for the Ministry." He told us one night during dinner.

"Maybe he'll fall down the stairs like Fudge and come to his senses that he's a git." Fred said making George cough up his Butterbeer. Percy though was giving Fred and George a hard time now. Percy was taking away points because of their behavior which caused Ron to attack Percy one night in the common room.

"Stupid Git. He's trying to make us lose!" Ron said angrily while Hermione was trying to bandage up a scratch Percy gave Ron on his arm.

"Hey Ron you think they make a spell that makes someone's head grow big? Cause I think that's what happened to Percy." George said telling his brother. Percy didn't find it funny and took 5 points from Gryffindor. Slytherin was now winning by 50 house points which made Gryffindor tense and ready to attack them at any moment. Ron pounced on Draco the other day when Draco was making fun of Professor McGonagall.

"She's the greatest witch I've ever met! She has more power then you'll ever had you dumb blonde!" Ron shouted across the hallway after Transfiguration. As you can see Hogwarts was coming close to finals which caused everyone to study at least 4 hours a day. Harry on the other hand was to busy finding out who Nicolas Flamel was. Ever since Hagrid let out who made whatever was past the three dogs Harry was always at the library. All through Christmas break he was missing from the common room and bringing back books about inventors. He didn't seem to get anywhere since Hermione was keeping me updated.

"No he hasn't found anything but I think were getting close." Hermione said during Potions. I sighed and took a sample from my potion and handed it to Snape.

"Aeris I'm proud your excellent at potions. Better than Potter at least. You should look into becoming a healer." Snape said taking my Potion and adding the 50 points as usual to Gryffindor.

"Your a lifesaver Aeris. Your the only reason why Gryffindor still has points. Damn I hate Slytherin." Ron said as I made my way back to my cauldron. Draco turned and gave a nasty look at Ron.

"What? Don't like losing Weasley? You too Potter? Sad. Then again your poor and your a spotlight stealer so it makes it fair that Slytherin wins the house cup." Draco said and turned back to finish up his potion. Ron turned a bright red but Harry looked really mad. After class he threw his book at Draco who in turn gave Potter a taste of the leg locking curse. Harry's legs were bounded until he stepped into the common room.

"We got to get Malfoy expel." Ron said sitting in one of the squishy armchairs. Hermione was too busy looking over her Potions essay to pay any attention to Ron. After Ron and Harry made a plan to get Draco expel (which will never work) they stormed downstairs for dinner.

"Hard not to yell at them huh?" Hermione said as we both walked down to dinner.

"No. I'm used to it." I told her. Not far behind us Fred and George were laughing at the Daily Prophet.

"Look what Lee did." George said handing us the paper. On the front cover was a moving picture of Percy falling down the stairs dropping all his books and denting his prefect badge.

_**Big Head Git Percy Weasly Falls Down Stairs After Seeing He Failed All His O.W.L.S**_

_Percy Weasley (Brother to the all awesome Fred and George Weasley) has fallen down the stairs and broke his leg after finding out he failed all his O.W.L.S. _

_"I felt bad for him. Even though he was on the side of Slytherin. He wanted them to win the House Cup." Said a laughing Ron Weasley who was standing outside the Hospital Wing. Aeris Evans (the beautiful and talented first year) found Percy at the bottom on the staircase rushed to find a teacher after her 10 minute laughing fit at Percy._

_"We can all hope Draco Malfoy falls down the stairs and into a cauldron of boiling rat poop." Harry said laughing at his own joke. As we all indeed hope that happens to Mr. Draco Malfoy._

We all started laughing at the article.

"He bewitched it. Look theirs another article he did." Fred said opening the paper to page 3.

_**Draco Malfoy. A Lover or Hater?**_

_It has been rumored that Draco Malfoy (11 years old and a Git) has fallen in love with Aeris Evans (Little Miss. Beautiful with her Silver Bow and Scary but Cute Owl Lynn)._

_"I hope he knows Aeris hates him with a passion. Only Aeris can love one person. She love Lee Jorden." Neville Longbottom told the press during dinner one day. _

_"Well if she loved me I wouldn't say no to her. She's just too awesome. What can I say? I'm a perfect man." Lee Jorden told press giving us his most perfect smile. Does Draco really love Aeris? It seemed like he didn't but it was reported that he talked to her on the train on the way to Hogwarts._

_"He totally fancy's her. I saw him check her out." Fred Weasley (Brother to big head Percy)_

_We'll keep in touch about this story but it's a forbidden love story! No Slytherin has ever fallen in love with a Gryffindor!_

Fred and George started laughing really hard at this article. Hermione tried to smile but it was no use. The two twins walked away still laughing leaving us behind.

"Aeris..."

"Yeah I'm fine. Lee was just trying to have a laugh." I said smiling. We both walked into the Great Hall when we saw Fred and George take apart and pocket the article about Draco Malfoy. They passed around the article about Percy when Malfoy came up to them.

"What's this all about Weasley?" Malfoy said taking the paper away reading the article. After a few seconds he tried to hide a laugh but after he looked at the picture he gave the paper back to Fred and burst out laughing causing the Hufflepuff table to turn and look at him.

"Weasley I give you credit. That was pretty funny." Draco said and walked back to his table.

"What was that all about?" Ron said sitting next to George." Fred handed him the paper and pointed at Percy's picture.

"He read the article. Lee changed the story around about Fudge and put in Percy." Fred said. Ron watched the picture moved to show Percy fall down the stairs. He too burst out laughing and slammed his face onto the table.

"WEASLEYS! WHY ARE YOU CAUSING SO MUCH NOISE?" Professor McGonagall said storming over to our table. Hermione and I took our seats next to Lavender who was giggling at the Percy story. McGonagall snatched the paper from Ron and looked at the cover. Her lips became very thin.

"Weasley... this is no way to make fun of your brother. I'll have to take this." McGonagall said and walked back to the teacher's table. She gave the paper to Dumbledore who read it and chuckled.

"YES!" Fred said who clanked his goblet with George's.

"What?" Ron said taking some chicken and corn bread and began eating.

"We made Dumbledore laugh." George said grabbing bread.

"So? That was your only copy of the bewitch paper." Ron said with his mouth full of chicken.

"Nope. Lee made at least 60 copies. He knew McGonagall would take a few so theirs a stash up in his trunk back at the common room. He's hoping to pass them out tomorrow." Fred said grabbing the salad dressing.

Harry came in bursting through the doors and told Ron and Hermione to follow him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not now. We have to go!" Harry said holding a cloak and looking red in the face. Hermione and Ron grabbed some bread and hurried out of the Hall leaving us confused.

"Harry probably saw Percy fall down the stairs." Fred said and we all laughed at his joke.

"What did you saw?" Percy said standing behind Fred. Fred dropped his fork and turned around to see Percy looking at him with his evil eye.

"10 Points from Gryffindor!" Percy said and walked over to the other side of the table and helped himself to corn bread.

"Damn." Fred said.

Saturday came faster then Fred and George could get themselves into trouble. Percy was now up to 8 hours of studying and 2 hours of yelling at Fred and George to act like more responsible. During the day since Hermione, Ron, and Harry were too busy worrying about something called Norbert I spent the day with Draco skipping stones in the lake.

"He's got a dragon. Hagrid. Their giving it to Ron's brother tonight at midnight." Draco said tossing a stone. I sat on a rock working on another Potions essay and looked up.

"How could they keep a dragon?" I asked. Draco just smiled and sat next to me.

"It's a baby. I saw it hatch. I don't know where Hagrid found it but I'm sure he got it from the Hog's Head.

"Draco... When did you see the dragon?" I asked looking serious. Draco would normally try to get Harry and Ron in trouble but this was going to far.

"Last week when they rushed out of the Great Hall. I followed them. Thought Harry might have wanted to sneak out and get the stone." Draco said. I looked at him confused.

"Why would he want it now?" I asked putting my homework away. I could never finish homework when Draco was talking crazy.

"The stone leaves next Tuesday." He said. I paused. Next Tuesday? That's when the last day of school is.

"Draco... We gotta get that stone!"

That evening Hermione looked nervous and scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Draco." She said

"What about him?"

Hermione grabbed my sleeve.

"He knows about the dragon. We gotta let him go tonight. I know Draco is going to rat us out. Aeris stall him!" She said all in one breath.

"Ugh fine I'll try but I won't be happy." I told her. After all three of them left I rushed downstairs to find Draco snooping around.

"Draco... Let them get rid of the dragon. Rat them out when their going to see the stone." I told him. He paused and turned.

"Aeris? How come you don't have that cloak that makes you invisible like Potter? You'll get caught!" Draco said looking scared. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"Do you really think I'll get caught?" I asked. He looked at me for a second and sighed. We went up to the tower Hermione told me where Charlie would come pick up the dragon. When we were a hallway away I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak up the tower but I heard footsteps coming.

"Aeris! Hide in here!" Draco hissed and opened a closet door filled with brooms. He slammed the door and started talking.

"Professor I saw Potter! He has a dragon!" Draco said.

"That's enough out of you! 20 points from Slytherin and Detention! When Snape hears about this he'll give you additional punishment. Follow me Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said. When I heard them leave I opened up the door and ran up the steps only to see Charlie fly away with the Dragon. I hid behind a curtain and watched Hermione, Ron, and Harry hurry down the stairs. When they were gone I walked out of the curtain to see Harry left his cloak. It was a odd cloak. It was really ugly one thing but I tried it on anyway. My whole body vanished. I panicked and took it off. It was a invisibility cloak! Dumbledore had one but this looked like the one he had. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and threw on the cloak. McGonagall came up the stairs with Flinch and his nasty cat.

"Malfoy said they had a dragon." McGonagall said looking around the tower.

"Must have flown away." Flich said looking up at the sky.

"Well no matter. They all got detention and 50 points taken away. I wonder how Longbottom was involved in this. i thought he was only Aeris's friend not Potter's." McGonagall said and they both walked down the stairs out of sight. I sighed a relief and walked down the stairs. Flich and McGonagall were walking a the opposite way to Dumbledore's office and I quickly took a right. Still under the cloak I rushed past Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Did you feel something?" Hermione asked. I was too far away to hear anything else and was at Dumbledore's office in 5 minutes.

"Lemon drop!" I said and the gargoyle moved to show a small circling staircase. I ran up the steps and knock on Dumbledore's door. It opened a little and I rushed inside.

"Dumbledore! Harry stole your cloak and I found it on the tower!" I said but Dumbledore chuckled and turn to look out the window.

"That is his father's cloak. I gave it to him for Christmas. Are you also going to tell me that they let a dragon go too? Yes I saw that part. Dumbledore said still looking out the window. I put the cloak on his desk and found Fawks with her wing over her face sound asleep.

"Dumbledore the Sorcerer's Stone is past the three headed dog right?" I asked him. He turned to look at me but didn't look shocked.

"Mr. Draco found out didn't he? I always knew he was a smart kid."

"We both think Voldemort is after it."

"He is. That is why it is here but it seems Voldemort is here as well. He possessed one of the teachers."

I took a step back my mouth hung wide open.

"Why don't you stop him?" I asked.

"I can not. The man he took over is the man who guards the stone. I can not go past that door. You can though."

"Harry wants to go get the stone as well. After exams."

"Then it looks like your going to protect him. Bring Draco with you. Their is one task you can't pass with out a good sense of flying. Each task though is based on something all three of them know how to pass. You can figure then out yourself but remember Aeris. Harry gets the stone. Harry kills the teacher that Voldemort possessed. You can save him if the teacher is about to kill him. Now it's late. You need sleep and I need to get this cloak back to it's owner. Goodnight Aeris."

With that I walked down the stairs. I headed back to the common room and walked up to the 1st years girl's room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

On Monday morning after Harry was the most hated kid in Gryffindor for losing 150 house points his detention letter from Professor McGonagall arrived along with Neville's, Hermione's, Ron's, and Draco's. Draco didn't seem to mind. He said he was just probably going to clean a bathroom or something along the lines. After dinner I said goodbye to Draco and headed off to the Common Room when I spent my night playing Wizard Chess with Fred while George tried to bewitch Percy's prefect badge. At 1 in the morning Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry came in shaking and scared.

"What's the matter?" I said.

"Their is something in the forest that is killing Unicorns and drinking their blood." Harry said rubbing his scar.

"It started to hurt too didn't it." I asked him. He nodded and walked up the stairs to his room. Ron and Neville followed him leaving me with a battered looking Hermione. I handed her my brush who started brushing twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"Draco was being a big baby. He demanded the dog and scared everyone half to death. He also ran and left Harry by himself with that unicorn eater." Hermione explained. She gave a nasty looked when she pulled a dead spider out of her hair.

"I talked to Dumbledore the night you guys left the tower. You are going to get the stone huh?"

"Yeah. Harry is trying to go after exams. Why?"

"Dumbledore said I'm suppose to watch you guys and make sure no one kills any of you." I told her and walked upstairs and found Lavender sleeping. I quickly put my pj's and pretended to be asleep when Hermione walked in.

"Harry thinks Snape wants the stone." She whispered and I turned and started to tear.

The next morning Draco came to tell me what happened the past night.

"Hermione told me everything." I said before he could open his mouth.

"I think it was Voldemort. I think whoever he possessed was the one who has been killing the Unicorns. Not only that but I think the same teacher sold Hagrid the dragon. Don't you get it Aeris? Voldemort is somewhere in the castle! We need to get that stone tonight!" Draco said looking scared and nervous.

"No."

"What?"

"No. Were not getting it tonight."

"AERIS!"

"Draco you listen to me. Were going the same night as Harry. Dumbledore told me we both have to protect him. Harry needs to get the stone and kill the teacher."

Draco closed his mouth. His face was full of fury.

"I won't protect Potter."

"Dumbledore said I couldn't do this alone. Theirs a task that requires flying. I'm not good at flying with a broomstick."

Draco sighed and paced up and down the hallway. He ruffled his hair and looked at me.

"Fine. I'll do it if you go to Rome with my family and Snape for the holidays."

I smiled at him. "I already sent your mother my answer. I said yes."

Draco looked at me and laughed. We both hugged each other and went into the Great Hall for some toast and bacon.


	8. Chapter 8: Ew Exams

_Chapter 8_

_Ew Exams_

That following day was the start of exams. All through this week 1st years-4th years plus 6th years was going to take exams based on what they learned the past year at Hogwarts. 5th years were taking O.W.L.S. which made them extremely crabby like Percy and yelled at anyone who was even breathing to loud. 7th years were taking N.E.W.T.S. and boy were they cranky. All the 7th years were in the common room studying and when Fred and George came in laughing about McGonagall yelling at Flitwick a 7th year girl threw her ink bottle and a book at Fred's head. He along with a few other students were taken care of by Ms. Pomfrey at the hospital wing. After that the 7th years took their studying to the library where it was quiet. Fred came back with a bandage on his neck.

"Some off the bottle glass got stuck inside my neck. It's all good. Gave Ms. Pomfrey a fright though." Fred told George and I during lunch. George who looked scared out of his mind after his brother left for the hospital wing didn't sleep at all last night.

"At least your not in serious pain. Does it hurt at least a little?" Lavender said looking over at his bandage.

"Nope. It feels fine. Hey your not wearing pink ribbons!" Fred said smiling and patted Lavender on the back.

"Haha yeah. I thought red and gold will give me spirit for the Potions exam today." Lavender said picking at a noodle on her plate. She straiten her hair so no curls were in her hair and put on a headband made of red and gold ribbons and a small lion on on the sides.

"Ah Potions. Your suppose to make a Forgetfulness Potion then answer a bunch of exam questions. It'll be okay." George said taking a bite out of a turkey leg rereading his History of Magic notes.

George was right. Potions was pretty easy. At first we had to take the first half of class in a hot room answering a bunch of questions about how to make different potions. We had to use these Anti-Cheating quills and sit 6 feet away from each other. The other half of class we made the Forgetfulness Potion which I knew I made it correctly since Snape gave me 50 points to Gryfindor which made Ron hug me after class.

"LIFESAVER!" Ron screamed. Gryffindor was now 300 points away from Slytherin. After the exam I went outside with Draco to study for Charms. As Flitwick told me, we had to make a pineapple tap dance across his table.

"Seriously What the Hell? I did it right! Stupid damn pineapple." Draco said trying to make his pineapple stop ballet dancing. Since mostly all the 5th years spent their time in the courtyard during the school year we were by ourselves since everyone was writing down notes for tomorrows exams.

"It's all in the flick not the swish. See?" I told him and flicked the wand at the pineapple. It stopped twirling and started tap dancing across the grass. Draco tried once more but he ended up smashing the pineapple and eating it after the pineapple jogged in place doing the dance move called running man. Draco sat next to me eating a piece of his pineapple and started to study for Herbology.

"What weakens Devil Snare?" Draco said looking at one of his study guide questions.

"Light."

"Ah." Draco said and wrote it down.

"Harry thinks Snape is the one who wants the stone." I told him. Draco stopped writing and broke his quill.

"That damn idiot! Snape isn't the bad guy! He's protecting Harry for crying out loud! Should I punch it into his skull or something?" Draco said closing his book and ripping up old parchment.

"Stop it. No you don't have to beat him up. He just doesn't know. I know Snape isn't the guy. Snape is guarding the stone. Look Harry is going after exams. When I hear what day and time I'll let you know."

"Whoever Voldemort possessed I wonder why he hasn't tried to kill Harry yet." Draco said. For once I thought Draco said something smart for once all day.

Draco threw a hissy fit during the Charm's exam when his pineapple did tap dance but his pineapple followed him out the door. He didn't lose any points but he wasted a good pineapple when he crushed it with his foot. Hermione and I got our pineapple to tap dance and got full marks. In Transfiguration we were suppose to turn our mouse into a snuffbox. Both Hermione and I got bonus points for making the snuffbox pretty. Ron though lost points because his snuffbox had whiskers. Herbology also wasn't hard since we only had to defend ourselves from a green plant that was grabbing and crushing everything it touched. History of Magic was the last exam we took which was after lunch.

"I know I'm going to mix up Elfric the Eager with Alfred the Afraid." Hermione said looking over his notes.

"We just have Potions left!" Fred and George said sitting down with drawings of the Giant Squid in their arms.

"What's with the doodles?" Hermione said looking at the pictures.

"Were going to celebrate by tickling this guy."

"Yeah. He needs a good end of the year laugh before we leave next week." George said grabbing some pasta.

"Oh yeah what are you guys doing this summer?" Hermione asked looking up from her papers.

"Nothing of the sort. Just stay at home and practice Quidditch." Fred said eating a cheesy bread stick.

"I'm going to see a bunch of musicals with my parents! Phantom of the Opera, and Chorus Line, maybe even My Fair Lady." Hermione said and smiled but the smile faded when Fred and George looked extremely confused.

"They don't know what your talking about." I told her.

"Musicals are shows on a stage where people sing and dance. No magic but Phantom of the Opera is a very sad story." Hermione said trying to fight back a tear.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Ew George that's a terrible book! Mum made us read it remember? I thought I was going to die of boredom. That book was so damn boring and mushy. Romeo was to stupid to see Juliet still breathing." Fred said grabbing another bread stick.

"The Phantom dies to save the girl he love's life from a fire!" Hermione said trying to get off the subject of Romeo and Juliet.

"If I was the Phantom I would let her die and get the hell out of the burning place. A girl isn't even worth half my life." George said ripping up one of the Squid pictures. Hermione gave him a dirty look and went back to reading her notes.

"Aeris what are you doing over the summer?" Fred asked putting his head on his hands and looking at me.

"I'm going to Rome."

Fred's eyes grew wide and he laughed.

"What business does Dumbledore have in Rome?" Fred said.

"Don't know but he's taking me and McGonagall with him."

"Maybe Lee should go. If McGonagall is going I'm sure he'll have a blast in Rome." George said. All four of us looked at McGonagall and at Lee who was sitting at the other end of the table next to Ron. We all burst out laughing.

"WEASLEYS, GRANGER, EVANS. LOWER YOUR VOICES."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." George said wiping a few tears away. Percy looked over at our side of the table.

"You guys will never learn will you? Aeris I thought you were smarter then this." Percy said giving the Weasley twins a dirty look.

"Sorry big head but George said a funny joke." Fred told Percy.

History of Magic was the easiest exam I've ever took besides Potions. 100 questions about old dudes. After the exam we met up with Fred, George, and Lee. We all went to the lake and watched the three of them tickle the squid. Dinner was really funny since Fred stuck his fork up his nose and pretended to be his brother, Percy. Harry on the other hand along with Ron was talking quietly with Hermione (probably about the stone). She looked up and saw me looking at them.

"_Tonight."_ She mouthed. I nodded my held and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione ran after me. Hoping that Draco saw and came after us too.

"Tonight at 11 were going." Hermione told me as soon as Quirrell was out of earshot. A moment later Draco was at my side and looking at Hermione.

"Tonight at 11 Malfoy." She said and went back into the hall.

"We need to go to Dumbledore's office really quick." I told him. We both walked over to Dumbledore.

"EVANS, MALFOY! WHAT ARE DOING?" McGonagall said with Lee by her side looking angry.

"I forgot my letter I have to give to Ann telling her I'm not going to the beach house."

McGonagall calmed herself.

"Why is Malfoy with you?"

"Snape told me their was a flask in Dumbledore's office and he was busy so he asked me to get it. I didn't know where Dumbledore's office was so I asked Aeris to help me since she was on her way there anyway."

"Oh, very well then. No poking around though. Dumbledore isn't here at the moment." McGonagall said and started to yell at Lee again.

"Lemon drop!" I told the gargoyle who showed us the staircase to the office. When we got into his room I started looking for that one thing.

"What are looking for?" Draco asked looking around.

"Aha! I took out a vile full of purple liquid."

"What is that for?"

"Just in case any of them get seriously hurt." I told him.

We headed back down the staircase and back into the Great Hall were pretty much everyone was gone.

Meet at the door at 15 minutes after 11. That will give them enough time to give them a head start.

Draco nodded and walked down into the Dungeons. Snape was walking out of the Great Hall when he saw me.

"Aeris what is going on? Potter, Weasly, and Granger walked out looking scared and nervous 20 minutes ago." Snape snapped.

"Their going to the stone tonight."

"WHAT?"

"Snape listen you know and I know Voldemort is here. Harry is the only one who can save the stone and kill whoever Voldemort is possessing. Dumbledore gave me orders to follow them and guard them."

Snape twitched a little but sighed.

"Fine but don't die will you? Mrs. Malfoy paid good money for the hotel in Rome." Snape said and walked away. At that I ran back to the common room. Alright Voldemort bring it!


	9. Chapter 9: The Sorcerer's Stone

_Chapter 9_

_The Sorcerer's Stone_

At 11 the three of them left the common room after casting a spell on Neville. After a few minutes I ran after them. Neville was back to himself and gave no trouble.

"Are you going after them Aeris?"

"Yeah Neville I am. If Fred comes down tell him I'm already in bed." I told him. He looked more relaxed.

"Aeris... Is it true your friends with Malfoy?" Neville asked. I was almost out of the common room when I froze.

"How did you-"

"I saw you two in the Great Hall tonight. Both of you are going?" Neville asked.

"On Dumbledore's orders. Yes Draco and I are friends but no one is allowed to know got it?"

"Yeah I won't tell anyone Aeris. You better hurry. That dog doesn't stay asleep for long." And Neville went up to bed.

I rushed out of their and down the hallway to see Draco standing outside the door.

"They already got past the dog!" He hissed.

"Yeah well Neville knows about our secret." I told him before opening the door. Draco cursed under his breath and i opened the door. The dog was fast asleep and the trapdoor was wide open.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I told Draco and we both jumped through the trapdoor. It was like a slide taking us all the way down to the bottom of the castle. We landed on a soft mushy ground.

"AH." Draco said trying to move but he couldn't.

"STOP MOVING! IT'S DEVIL SNARE!" I told him. He stopped moving and I tried to grab my wand. When I did I touched the plant with a blast of fire and it dropped us onto a hard marble floor.

"Ugh. _Lumos!" _ Draco said and his wand tip turned a bright white. We followed a path until we came to a room with a bunch of flying keys and three broomsticks that were in the middle of the floor. I pushed on the other door but it was locked.

"Damn." I said.

"So we gotta catch the key? Which one is the right one?" Draco said looking around. I looked around and saw a key with battered wings trying to fly but wasn't doing a good job.

"THERE!" I told him. As soon as he saw it Draco took a broom and flew up to grab it. He got a hold of it and jammed the key into the keyhole. As soon as the door opened the key shot out. With a quick flick of my wand the key's wings were fixed and it was back to normal. We walked into a disaster. There was a huge Wizard Chess board in the middle of the room and the door across the room was flung wide open to show blue flames. In the middle of the board was broken chess pieces and a wounded Ron.

"Ah Aeris?" Ron said looking at me.

"RON!" I screamed and went over to him. Draco hid himself behind a chess piece that fell over.

"Harry... he and Hermione went past the door. Ah my leg." Ron said grabbing his leg.

"Just a sec." I told him and took the vile out of my robes. I gave him the vile and he drank a little bit of the potion.

"Thanks Aeris." Ron said now standing up.

"Your leg is still mangled up but the potion took the pain away so you can't feel it."

I quickly got up and ran to the other door with Draco at my heels.

"Is that Malfoy?" I heard Ron say but I didn't stop to explain to him. We ran over to the flames where we could hear Harry talking.

"Harry drank all the potion to get to the other side. Their isn't another one to go through." Hermione said. She held out a purple bottle.

"This one takes us back." She said and opened the bottle and drank out of it. She paused and shook the bottle. She tipped it over but nothing came out.

"It's- It's empty..." Hermione said throwing the bottle against a wall and it smashed into pieces.

I took out another vile that had a green liquid inside.

"Here. This will take you and Ron back to wherever it is the purple flames lead to. Tell Snape to come down quickly cause Voldemort is in there!" I pointed at where Harry was. Hermione grew pale and grabbed the vile.

"I'll go grab Snape right away actually. How are you going to get to Harry though?" Hermione asked me.

I took out another vile that had a blue liquid inside.

"You only got 1 vile from Dumbledore's office!" Draco shouted.

"That doesn't mean that one vile becomes 3 potion bottles. Dumbledore warned me about the tasks before so I thought I should grab the enchanted vile from his office. One takes away the pain if one get's hurt. One takes you back to where you once were before. So the common room Hermione. This one lets two people get through any barriers like this fire." I said. Hermione quickly drank the potion.

"Good Luck Aeris." Hermione said and walked through the purple flames. I handed the blue vile to Draco.

"Just drink a little." I told him. He took a sip from it and handed me the vile. I drank the rest of it and we both walked through the fire. We soon saw Harry talking to a man that had a turban and wearing a purple cloak.

"Aeris it's Professor Quirrell!" Draco whispered. I knew it. I always thought Quirrell was strange after this year.

"What do you see Harry?" Quirrell said in a hiss that didn't sound like his voice. Voldemort must be talking now. Harry was standing in front of a tall mirror. His eyes looked into it trying not to look at Quirrell.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I won the House Cup."

Quirrell pushed him and I saw a weird shape in Harry's pocket.

"Draco he has the stone! Harry has the stone!" I hissed in his ear. Draco looked at Harry and saw it was in his pocket too.

"He lies... He lies!" A voice that didn't sound like Quirrell at all.

"Potter, Come back here!" Quirrell said. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?" Harry looking dead scared didn't move at all. Quirrell started looking angry.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face." The high voice said. Quirrell froze.

"Master you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Quirrell slowly unwrapped the Turban from his head and turn to face Harry. Harry didn't move. He looked like he was going to scream but he couldn't. I grabbed Draco's hand and tried not to scream. The thing that was in Quirrell's Turban was the most horrible thing ever. It's face was chalk white. Beady blood red eyes and two slits as his nose like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." The thing said.

"It's Voldemort." Draco said and held my hand tight.

He started talking to Harry. He told him about Quirrell drinking the Unicorn Blood and how it was giving him strength.

"Now why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?" Voldemort said. Harry fell backwards.

"Don't be a fool." Voldemort snarled. "Better save your life and join me... or die like your parents... they begged for mercy."

"LIAR!" Harry screamed.

"Liar? They didn't want me to kill you or your sister!" Voldemort laughed. Wait... Harry had a sister?

"Harry has a sister?" Draco asked.

"I... I don't have a-"

"Oh, but you do! She's in this room! She's watching us now!" Voldemort said laughing. Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTER YOU LIAR!"

Voldemort laughed. "She is still alive. Unlike your mother... She tried to protect both of you. Now hand over that stone unless you want her to die in vain like your mother!" Voldemort shouted at Harry. Harry was looking around. Draco hid behind a marble wall.

"NEVER!" I heard Harry yell.

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort shouted. All of a sudden I heard Harry yell in pain. His scar must be burning! My scar started prickle. Then Quirrell started to scream as well. He let go of Harry and looked at his hands.

"Aeris. When Quirrell touched him his finger started to burn!" Draco said looking over the wall. I looked over too. Quirrel grabbed a hold of Harry's neck but both of them started screaming. Quirrell let go of him and Harry got up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Master I can't touch him!" Quirrell said screaming in pain.

"Then kill him and be done!" Voldemort shouted. Quirrell lifted his wand but Harry was to fast and grabbed Quirrell's face. Quirrell gasped in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly got up and grabbed a hold of my wand.

"AERIS!" Draco yelled.

Harry fainted and Quirrell was screaming in pain.

"KILL HIM. KILL HIM!" Voldemort screamed. Quirrell grabbed his wand and was about to preform the killing curse.

"NO!" I shouted and jumped on Quirrell. The pain on my hand was unbearable. It was like my hand was about to split into two. Quirrell also screamed in pain.

"AERIS! BE A GOOD GIRL AND GRAB THE STONE!" Voldemort shouted.

"NO I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!" I shouted and punched Voldemort's face. I couldn't take the pain in my hand anymore. Voldemort's face burned and he screamed in pain. Both Quirrell and Voldemort were screaming in pain. Draco came by my side and took out a pocket knife.

"We have to kill him Aeris." Draco said and he grabbed my hand and set it on Quirrell's bare arm. The pain in my hand made my head hurt and Quirrell screamed so loud in pain. Draco then stabbed Quirrell in the chest. Right in the heart. I let go of Quirrell and he fell over. He wasn't bleeding though. He was turning into ash and Voldemort screamed. After Quirrell's body blew away into the fire Voldemort's spirit rose up into the air and flew towards Harry but someone shouted a spell and Voldemort banged into a invisible shield that between him and Harry. The spirit screamed and disappeared. Draco hugged me and I hugged him tears rolling down my face.

"Looks like you did what I asked you." Dumbledore's voice said. We both turned to see him smiling at us.

"Dumbledore!" I shouted.

"Aeris you did it. Now do me a favor and look into the mirror." Dumbledore said. I nodded my head and stood up. Brushed off some dust and walk over to the mirror. I looked and saw my reflection at first until a few shapes appeared. I saw a young women with red hair and smiled at me. I then saw a young man in his 30s maybe? He had messy black hair and wore glasses like Harry. The women though had green eyes. My green eyes. I saw on my shoulder was Lynn. Then I saw Snape stand next to the Lady and gave me a smile. Then another person appeared. Someone I was hoping to see. Draco Malfoy stood next to the man who looked like Harry and waved. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here and look at this mirror forever.

"It's the Mirror of Erised Aeris. It shows what you want most. I can guess you can see Snape?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes cause Snape to you felt like he was the only person who treated you like family." Dumbledore explained. He picked up Harry and walk towards me.

"Aeris I know you might want to stay here forever but it's time we leave."

"Dumbledore what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks." He said smiling. Draco looked at him like he was crazy and back at the mirror where he saw something unreal and his eyes grew wide.

"One can never have enough pairs of socks." Dumbledore said. "This Christmas all I got was Books. I wanted a pair of socks." Dumbledore took Harry and walked through the flame to the other room where we left Hermione.

"I don't believe him." Draco said and followed Dumbledore. I believed Draco but looked back into the mirror. The man look like Harry and the Women had my face and eyes. They were holding hands so did this mean Harry was my...


	10. Chapter 10: Aeris Potter

_Chapter 10_

_Aeris Potter_

It wasn't until the next day when Harry woke up. Dumbledore told him as soon as he got better to visit him in his office. When Dumbledore came back into his office he took out Gryffindor's sword from his case and destroyed the stone.

"Now the sword will be stronger." Dumbledore said and put the sword back into the case. He sat at his desk and poured himself a cup of tea. After a hour of me explaining about what Draco told me and how we saved Harry their was a knock at the door and Harry stepped into the room.

"Ah! Harry please take a seat next to Aeris." Dumbledore said as Harry took a seat in the chair next to me.

"Harry I bet you have a lot of questions to ask and so does Aeris here."

"Aeris? She wasn't there though." Harry said looking confused.

"Yes she was. She saved your life. Do you know why Aeris has that triangle scar on her hand?"

"No."

"Voldemort gave it to her. He tried to kill her the same night your parents died. He didn't kill her though. He tried to kill both of you. Well he took Aeris cause she thought she was more of a threat so he thought he could teach her dark magic and she'll become a Death Eater."

"But that didn't happen." Harry said helping himself to a cookie.

"Yes correct. Snape found her. Now Harry let me ask you something. Do you see anything that you and Aeris share?"

Harry looked at me. He studied me for a second.

"She has the same hair and eyes." Harry said.

"Correct. Now remember your mother's face and look at her again."

"Look Dumbledore this makes no sense. I don't see my mother-" Harry stopped and looked at me. He blinked and tears rolled down his face.

"Harry you have a twin sister." Dumbledore said. I looked at Harry.

"He's right Harry. I saw my mother and father. My dad looked a lot like you." I told him. I hugged Harry as he cried into my shoulder.

"Harry... I know your confused but I'll tell you what you should know. Is that okay?"

"Yeah Professor it's okay."

"Good now when you first met Aeris I'm sure you felt connected to her. Though you never met her. When she heard you were trying to save the stone she told me. I gave her a vile that will become 3 different potion bottles with 3 different potions that will save your life. One to help the pain in Ron's leg. One to get Hermione back so she could warn a teacher. The last one to get through the flames so she could save your life. Now how she saved your life is simple. She did the same thing you were trying to do. Burn Quirrell. When she touched him he burned but she also felt pain. She stabbed Quirrell with a pocket knife and killed him. Voldemort's spirit flew off. Now your probably thinking why you felt pain when you touched Quirrell and why he felt pain as well. That's simple. Your mother put her love in both of you. That is why Voldemort couldn't kill both of you. Lily Potter put a spell on you to keep you protected from Voldemort. You both felt pain cause you touched Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.

"I- I think I understand now." Harry said.

"Good then!" Dumbledore said and clapped his hands. "Now we better head down to the Great Hall for the final feast!" All three of us walked out of the office and into the Great Hall where a hundred eyes were on us. Both Harry and I ran to our seats next to Fred and Hermione and watched as Dumbledore got up to the podium and smiled. The room was filled with Green and Silver since Slytherin won the House Cup for the 7th year in a row.

"Another year it has been!" Dumbledore said smiling. The Slytherin table cheered.

"First though I want to hand out last minute points. To Mr. Ronald Weasly for playing the best game of Wizard Chess I give Gryffindor 50 points." Dumbledore said. The Gryffindor table cheered as Ron's face went purple.

"My little brother beat McGonagall's Chess Set!" Percy screamed.

"For Hermione Granger using her brains in a time of need I give Gryffindor another 50 points."

The Gryffindor table shouted louder this time.

"To Mr. Potter. For his brave and daring mind to save Hogwarts in a time of need. I give Gryffindor 60 points."

This time the Gryffindor table shouted so loud Fred covered his ears and cursed under his breath.

"To Mr. Neville Longbottom. For his brave heart I gave him 10 points."

Gryffindor was now in 1st place by 9 points.

"I also want reward another house. To. Mr. Draco Malfoy." The whole hall grew quiet.

"What?" Ron said looking angry.

"For his great flying skills and his last minute thought to save someone he never once thought he would. I give Slytherin 100 points."

Slytherin was now in first place which made the Gryffindor team moan.

"I want one last minute person to have points though. For her bravery, courage, and love of her brother. She saved her brother by using his method he tried to use. This girl is brave and was put into the correct house. She saved not only her brother but Mr. Malfoy, and a stone someone wanted very bad. I give 100 points to Gryfindor because Aeris_ Potter_ saved the day." Dumbledore announced.

The Gryffindor tabled screamed. It was like a explosion went off.

"So we have some things to change." And with a flick of his wand Dumbledore turned the Slytherin flags into gold and scarlet Gryffindor flags. The whole hall (except the Slytherin table) was shouting GRYFFINDOR!

"Let's Eat!" Dumbledore said. I have never tasted better food that night.

"Ow! Fred! You just hit me with your trunk!" Ron said angrily.

"Sorry." Fred said laughing. We all tried to fit into a train compartment but it ended with all of us sitting in the snack car drinking Butterbeers and eating cakes.

Hermione, Lavender, Fred, George, Ron, Lee, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and I were partying until the little old witch said we had to leave the car. We walked into the Slytherin car and as we passed most of the kids hissed at us but Malfoy opened the door and taunted Harry.

"So Malfoy what did you do to get house points?" Fred asked him.

"I told Dumbledore where all you guys were. Got a problem with it?" Draco said.

"Yeah. You saved my life. Why?" Harry asked.

"So I could make fun of you more. Now leave me be." Draco said and slammed the compartment door. We all walked into the Gryffindor and sat in the small hallway.

"He wanted to save Aeris's life not yours Harry." Fred said.

"Kinda figured." Harry said and everyone started to laugh. Only two people in this group knew the reason why. Neville and Hermione. After the feast I told Neville the whole story and he promised he would never tell anyone.

After a few hours the train came to a stop at King's Cross Station. We all said our goodbyes and started to walk off the train. When I saw Snape waiting for me he understood that nobody knew that he was like my father and started to talk to a lady with black hair and blond highlights and a man with really long blonde hair.

"Well have a good time in Rome! Write will you?" Hermione asked.

"I will!" I told her. She ran to her parents as did the Weasley's after goodbye hugs.

"Aeris!" Shouted Lee.

"Yeah?"

Lee walked over and handed me another picture. It was a picture of all of us laughing at the Feast the other night.

"Thought you might like it. Oh and take the Percy Article to. To remind yourself how awesome I am." Lee said and hugged me goodbye. He turn and ran to his parents and little sister.

"Have a good summer sister!" Harry said. I turned and smiled at him.

"From now on we write. All the time." I told him with Lynn on my shoulder. Harry had Hedwig on his and grinned.

"Sure. It can't be a lot though. My Aunt and Uncle aren't magic people. They hate magic." Harry said.

"I know. Dumbledore told me all about them."

"Have a good summer Aeris!" Harry shouted and ran over to the Weasley family. I turned and walked over to Snape and the Malfoy family.

"Are you finally done saying goodbye?" Draco said.

"Yes." I said laughing. Mrs. Malfoy gave me a hug and I shook Mr. Malfoy's hand. At that we were the last family in the station and walked out. Draco and I held hands and ran through the wall. When we were in the Muggle station Snape directed us to the streets where a Ministry of Magic car was waiting for us. We walked out of the station and I thought about all the lessons I sat in at school. All the friends I made. All the fun times I shared with Fred and George. All the Quidditch matches I watched with Lee Jorden. All the books I read with Hermione. All the times I play Chess with Ron and lost. All the time I talked about guys with Lavender. All the times I helped Neville out in Potions or Transfiguration with Seamus and Dean. The moment I realized Harry Potter way my twin brother. Then I looked back at the hour I skated with Draco Malfoy on the lake. The greatest hour of my life. I touched the silver bow in my hair and smiled. I was still holding Draco's hand as we walked out of the station.

_Book 1 End_

_Coming Soon_

_Aeris Evans (Potter) and Slytherin's Snake _

_Year 2 _


	11. Bonus Part I: Character Themes

_Aeris Evans and the Curse of the Triangle Scar_

_BONUS FEATURE_

_All Interviews are created by Rita Skeeter_

_Part I_

_Music Themes for the Characters_

_Created by: Aeris Evans, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, and Lee Jorden_

_(All characters use their last names when talking)_

_Evans: _Welcome to the Bonus part of the book!

_Weasley: _Aeris they already know it the bonus chapter. Why are you telling them?

_Evans:_ What if they didn't read the top part?"

_Malfoy: _Like they would ever do that.

_Weasley:_ AH! GET OUT OF HERE

_Malfoy:_ Shut up Weasley

_Jorden: _Can we get on with the bit and move on? Rita is starting to give us the evil eye

_Malfoy: _I'll start when Weasley goes away. I can't stand in the same room with him. I'll feel poor. Which I'm not.

_Weasley: _Yea well at least I didn't get my ass kicked by Harry Potter.

_Malfoy: _What? Harry never fought me in the book!

_Weasley: _Oops I let out a spoiler. How sad Malfoy. I could let out a few more if you want me too... Like what you saw in the mirror...

_Malfoy: _YOU TELL NO ONE WEASLEY OR I'LL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN

_Weasley: _Sorry my house isn't up for burning down. Maybe another day Malfoy.

_Jorden: _GUYS

_Evans: _Stop fighting you two or I'll bring Percy in here.

_Weasley: _Oh butthead! I miss him! Where is he anyway?

_Evans: _He's waiting to do his bit

_Weasley: _What's his bit?

_Malfoy: _Talking about you. -_-

_Evans: _No shut up. He's talks about the teachers.

_Jorden:_ WHAT? HE'LL SAY NICE THINGS ABOUT MCGONAGALL! DAMN!

_Malfoy: _Oh, please. She's a old bag.

_Jorden: THANK YOU_

_Weasley: _*Shocked face* LEE YOU JUST AGREED WITH MALFOY!

_Jorden: _Oh hell no...

_Malfoy: _You know what forget this. You both dumb. I'll start this. Look readers our bit is to pick theme songs for different characters. If you don't agree then forget you.

_Weasley_: I see you driving around town with the girl I love and I'm like-

_Jorden: _Forget you!

_Weasley: _I guess the change in my pocket wasn't good enough and I'm like-

_Jorden: _Forget you!

_Weasley: _And forget him to!

_Malfoy: _*Facepalm*

_Aeris Evans_

_Weasley: _Were starting with her? Alright I think Who Says by Selena Gomez.

_Malfoy: _THAT'S A STUPID SONG!

_Weasley: _Who Says! Who says your not perfect! Who says your not worth it! Who says your the only one that's heard it! Trust me! That's the price of beauty! Who says your not pretty! Who says your not beautiful.

_Malfoy: _Only you would know the lyrics. I think Freak Out by Avril Lavigne is her theme.

_Weasley:_ That's too punk.

_Malfoy: _Up yours

_Jorden: _Quiet. I think What The Hell by Avril Lavigne is her theme.

_Weasley: _Can I change mine to The Only Exception by Paramore?

_Malfoy: _Why did you pick that?

_Weasley: _Cause I would be her only exception. ;)

_Malfoy: _Hold on let me go throw up :p

_Evans: _I like Malfoy's and Jorden's. Though I would pick Come In With The Rain by Taylor Swift or Superman by Taylor Swift.

_Malfoy: _SEE WEASLEY! Evans he has bad taste. Kick him out.

_Evans: _No.

_Harry Potter_

_Weasley: _Strange by Tokio Hotel & Kerli

_Malfoy: _Ew no. I think the Technicolor Phase by Owl City

_Weasley: _What the fluff? What's with you picking weird songs?

_Malfoy: _What's with you picking stupid songs?

_Jorden: _I think Welcome To Mystery by the Plain White T's is awesome for Harry

_Evans: _I agree with Jorden.

_Malfoy_: Damn

_Weasley: _What? I like my song better!

_Hermione Granger_

_Weasley: _Alright I got this one. Stop Standing There by Avril Lavigne.

_Malfoy: _Psh come on. Fade Like A Shadow by KT Tunstall

_Jorden:_ Ah Malfoy! You stole my song!

_Malfoy: _:p

_Weasley: _What the? Malfoy your weird.

_Malfoy: _Look whos talking.

_Evans: _Both songs are good for her :)

_Fred Weasley_

_Weasley: _Alright my theme song is the Safety Dance.

_Malfoy: _... Can I say yours can be I Want To Your Hand?

_Weasley: _Why would that be my theme song?

_Malfoy: _Cause you want to hold Lee's hand

_Jorden: _MALFOY

_Malfoy: _I can say whatever I want cause this is a free talk.

_Jorden: _-_- Fine. Fred I think yours should be Animal by Neon Trees

_Evans: _That song is too creepy for Fred. Safety Dance works for him.

_Weasley:_ YES!

_Draco Malfoy_

_Weasley:_ *Snickers* I think they should make a song called I'm a Ass or I Cry All The Time. :)

_Malfoy: _They should make one for you called I Have No Soul.

_Weasley: _MALFOY! Stop talking about your father like that!

_Jorden: _Can I say Malfoy's theme should be The Cave by Mumford and Sons?

_Malfoy: _I like that song. :)

_Evans: _That's good. I agree with Lee.

_Weasley: _Can we do Percy's now?

_Malfoy: _NO

_Lavender Brown_

_Weasley:_ Hands down Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha.

_Malfoy: _I agree with Weasley.

_Weasley: _Whhhhat? Malfoy agrees with me?

_Malfoy: _Shutup before I stick a pole up you ass.

_Weasley: _Malfoy you already have one up your ass.

_Jorden: _I agree with you Fred. Lavender is in love with her life.

_Evans: _Nice song Fred!

_Weasley: _Thank You!

_Malfoy: _Your Not Welcome

_Weasley: _Shutup Buttface

_Malfoy: _My name is Draco Malfoy. Not Percy Weasley. Dumbass

_Weasley: _You both should be brothers.

_Malfoy: _Hell No

_Lee Jorden_

_Weasley: _GOOD LIFE BY ONEREPUBLIC

_Malfoy: _Damn he took my song

_Jorden: _I love that song!

_Malfoy: _Can I switch my vote for Weasley's theme?

_Weasley: _No. What are you living in? Last year? We've been done with mine months ago.

_Malfoy: _IT'S ONLY BEEN 5 MINUTES

_Weasley: _Exactly

_Evans: _STOP FIGHTING!

_Weasley: _I like to say something. It's pretty serious.

_Malfoy: _Knowing you it won't be serious.

_Weasley: _Malfoy sings Avril Lavigne songs when he's by himself in the hallway.

_Malfoy: _THAT'S NOT TRUE

_Weasley: _Course it is. I've got proof.

_Jorden: _You got proof?

_Evans: _Can we move on?

_Ron Weasley_

_Weasley: _Please his is Billionaire by Travie McCoy

_Malfoy: _I'm not even going to comment

_Weasley: _You just did

_Jorden: _Hey I agree with you Fred!

_Weasley: _Yeah a lot of people do.

_Malfoy: _They all must be dumb

_Weasley: _Eat socks Malfoy

_Evans: _That's his theme. Moving on...

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Weasley: _YOU GOT A FRIEND IN ME. The Spanish version :)

_Malfoy: _Spanish Version!

_Weasley: _O.o

_Jorden: _Why the Spanish version?

_Weasley: _Cause Dumbledore is Spicy!

_Malfoy: _I'm scared for Dumbledore now.

_Evans: _ Fred... why did you call Dumbledore spicy?

_Weasley: _Cause he is! Duh!

_Professor Snape_

_Weasley: _Dynamite by Taio Cruz

_Malfoy: _XD I CAN'T SEE HIM DANCING!

_Weasley: _I THROW MY HANDS IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING

_Jorden: _EH OH!

_Evans: _You all are weird

_Weasley: _Thank You :) I know Malfoy is.

_Malfoy: _Hey watch what you say Weasley

_Neville Longbottom_

_Weasley: _Because We Can by Fatboy Slim

_Malfoy: _I don't know you anymore.

_Weasley: _Good cause you never did

_Jorden: _Fred why are you picking weird songs?

_Weasley: _I like this song. It makes me get up and dance.

_Evans: _Fred your not normal.

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Weasley: _Rock & Roll by Eric Hutchinson

_Malfoy: _Why?

_Weasley: _He has a weird accent like Seamus.

_Jorden: _You just made fun of both of them.

_Weasley: _I like this song too

_Professor McGonagall_

_Weasley: _BORN THIS WAY BY LADY GAGA!

_Jorden: _AGREE

_Malfoy: _Your both idiots.

_Weasley:_ Your just mad that the doctor dropped you on the head when you were a baby so Gaga wasn't singing about you.

_Malfoy: _SHUT UP!

_Evans: _Moving On!

_Lord Voldemort_

_Weasley: _Can we pass him?

_Jorden: _One Tribe by Black Eye Peas!

_Malfoy: _HE'S A BAD GUY!

_Jorden: _Oh yeah... I forgot...

_Weasley: _LAST FRIDAY NIGHT (T.G.I.F.)

_Jorden: _AGREE

_Malfoy: _Remind me to never do this again

_Weasley: _Don't worry we'll remind you EVERY DAY

_Malfoy: _That doesn't sound creepy

_Weasley: _Want me to be creepy?

_Malfoy: _Like you weren't already?

_Weasley: _I love you Draco Malfoy

_Malfoy: _YOU SICK FREAK

_Weasley: _I was pretending to be Harry Potter

_Malfoy: _I hope something comes and hits you in the face

_Weasley: _I hope you fall in a ditch and die there

_Evans: _I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!

_Jorden: _Yeah! A action scene!

_Professor Quirrell_

_Weasley: _Pass

_Malfoy: _Pass as well

_Jorden: _He's dead so who cares?

_Evans: _-_-

_Dean Thomas_

_Weasley: _Now it's One Tribe by the Black Eye Peas

_Malfoy: _I don't know him so I don't know what song

_Jorden: _I like Will.

_Weasley: _I like Apple D

_Malfoy: _Why?

_Weasley: _Cause his hair is awesome like Dean's.

_George Weasley_

_Weasley: _Alright I know this one. Atlas by Fanfarlo

_Malfoy: _That's from Eclipse

_Weasley: _WE WILL NOT SPEAK OF TWILIGHT IN THIS BONUS MALFOY. Besides how did you know that?

_Jorden: _ He went to see it. Didn't you hear he was on Team Edward?

_Malfoy: _EW NO I HATE EDWARD

_Weasley: _Why? Cause he stole your sparkly skin look? Believe me Malfoy I've seen you sparkle in the light before.

_Malfoy: _That just let's us know you watch me

_Weasley: _What if I do?

_Malfoy: _Please be joking

_Weasley: _Don't worry. I'm not.

_Malfoy: _Aeris control Weasley. He's being freaky

_Evans: _Fred stop scaring Malfoy

_Weasley: _I'm not trying to scare him! I'm trying to see if he would actually believe me.

_Jorden: _So far looks like he believes you Fred

_Evans: _One more person to go!

_Weasley: _Finally Butthead!

_Malfoy: _Can I just leave?

_Weasley: _Go ahead. No one is making you stay anyway

_Evans: _Sorry Draco you gotta stay here. We gotta pick a theme for the whole story

_Malfoy: _Oh

_Percy Weasley_

_Weasley: _Wait a sec there's a typo error

_Percy Butthead Weasley_

_Weasley: _Better!

_Jorden: _I think Spotlight by Mute Math

_Malfoy: _I agree with you. I hate Percy

_Weasley: _We all hate him

_Evans: _Alright we all made themes for the characters now we all have to pick a Theme for the first book

_Weasley, Jorden, Malfoy, Evans: _Hello by Martin Solveig!

_Weasley:_ Well that was easy

_Jorden: _That's cause we pushed the Staples button

_Malfoy: _Great so can I go home now?

_Weasley: _Wait your going to miss the finale!

_Malfoy: _What finale? There isn't a finale in the script.

_Weasley: _*Lights up firecrackers*

_Malfoy: _GET THAT AWAY FROM MY FACE!

_Weasley: _But it'll make your face prettier!

_Malfoy: _Touch me and you die

_Weasley: _So you let Aeris touch you but I can't?

_Malfoy: _Cause your scary and I don't trust you

_Weasley: _Malfoy I still love you

_Malfoy: _GET AWAY FROM ME.

_Weasley: _Aww Malfoy likes me!

_Malfoy: _In your dreams!

*Fred stands up and chases Draco around the room trying to shoot a firework at his face. Aeris stands up and tries to separate both of them. Lee just watches*

_Jorden: _Well there you have it folks. Part I of the Bonus is done. Come back next time and get a look at the Characters profile with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley then we take a look at what a normal Hogwarts day is like with Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall! Hey Fred don't use the blue firework! Ow Aeris you just poked me!

_Evans: _Sorry! Draco don't throw that chair at Fred

_The End of Part I_

_Weasley: _Remember readers! Draco likes to talk in his sleep about Aeris!

_Malfoy:_ DO YOU WANT TO DIE WEASLEY? HE'S LYING

_Jorden: _Why would Fred lie? He never lies

_Malfoy: _He lies every damn day!

_Weasley: _Malfoy get's fat eating cookies in Book 5!

_Malfoy: _EAT DIRT WEASLEY

_Weasley: _Already did :)

_Malfoy: _Well you get rejected by Aeris in Book 4!

_Weasley: _You get punch by Hermione in Book 3

_Malfoy: _STOP GIVING OUT SPOILERS

_Weasley: _Stop being a butt!

_Malfoy: _You face

_Weasley: _Your mama is so fat she went jogging past a school bus and yelled out WAFFLES

_Malfoy: _THAT MAKES NO SENSE

_Weasley: _Why are you talking about yourself Malfoy?

_Malfoy: _*Kicks over a chair*

_Weasley: _What has the chair ever done to you?

_Malfoy: _I hate you

_Weasley: _We all know. It's okay Malfoy. It's time for you to come out of the closet and say you love me.

_Malfoy: _SICK ASSHOLE

_Weasley: _I never lie ;)

_Malfoy: _Your Neville poop

_Weasley: _Your a candy wrapper that was stuck in the street for 16 years, eaten by a cat, then thrown up, then I burned you.

_Evans: _SHUTUP!

Revised Character Themes

_Aeris Evans-_ Freak Out by Avril Lavigne

_Harry Potter_- Welcome To Mystery by Plain White T's

_Hermione Granger- _Stop Standing There by Avril Lavigne

_Fred Weasley- _Safety Dance by The Glee Cast

_Draco Malfoy- _The Cave by Mumford and Sons

_Lavender Brown- _Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha

_Lee Jorden-_ Good Life by One Republic

_Ron Weasley- _Billionaire by Travie McCoy

_Albus Spicy Dumbledore- _You Got A Friend In Me (Spanish Version)

_Professor Snape- _Dynamite by Taio Cruz

_Neville Longbottom- _Because We Can by Fatboy Slim

_Seamus Finnigan- _Rock & Roll by Eric Hutchinson

_Professor McGonagall- _Born This Way by Lady Gaga

_You-Know-Who- _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry

_Dean Thomas- _One Tribe by The Black Eye Peas

_George Weasley- _Atlas by Fanfarlo

_Percy Butthead Weasley- _Spotlight by Mute Math

_Book 1 Theme- _Hello by Martin Solveig

_Weasley: _Look I got in front of Malfoy! That's just letting us know I'm loved :)

_Malfoy: _Yeah only by your mother

_Weasley: _Malfoy you only have a face you mom could love

_Malfoy: _What? Everyone likes my face!

_Weasley: _Yeah cause a firework fixed it up!

_Malfoy: _I hope I get to beat you up sooner or later

_Weasley: _Sorry I'll be doing laundry then

_Percy: _If you did laundry then our house will explode

_Malfoy: _Ew not you

_Weasley: _Butthead! Did you like your song I gave you?

_Percy: _Not even a little.

_Malfoy: _He should be kicked out of here. THIS ISN'T YOUR BIT

_Weasley: _You tell him girlfriend!

*Percy and Malfoy look at Fred.*

_Percy: _I think Fred has some serious problems

_Malfoy: _He always been like that

_Weasley: _Malfoy plays with dolls

_Malfoy: _THAT'S IT I'M DONE I'M SICK OF YOUR -BLEEP- TAUNTING. IF YOU DIE I WILL -BLEEP- LAUGH. I'LL LAUGH SO -BLEEP- HARD YOU'LL CRY AS A GHOST! DAMN I -BLEEP- HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU. -BLEEP- -BLEEP- -BLEEP- -BLEEP-

_Weasley: _Malfoy has a dirty mouth

_Jorden: _He should have a ORBITZ

_Weasley: _YES

_Percy: _I'm leaving

_Weasley: _Good. No one is stopping you.


	12. Prologue to Kingdom of Sora Preview

_ReginaRheims7711 is going global with her all new book Kingdom of Sora: Darkness Returns hitting American book stores and kindles December 2013 and now here's your chance to read the prologue! Save the date and choose your side because war is breaking out and only one side will survive.  
><em>

_May the Goddess Protect You  
><em>

_Rufus  
><em>

_Prologue  
><em>

_Nala, Anitioch_

_15000 AD_

_In the city of Nala there are different groups of people who form themselves into class, race, importance, but most of all: power. If you had all the money in the world you lived like you were a superhero. If you have no money, then you'll be called an outcast and live in the slums of Nala where every night you had to fight for food and your own life at times. Lucky for me I was an outcast as well but as Rufus tells me that being an outcast is what I should be until my enemies are destroyed. It's not every day that you see a Princess living in the slums to keep hidden from a bunch of crazed darkness royalty but hey if this life keeps me from becoming a dead Princess then I'll live with it. _

"Nice night out huh?" Rufus my protector asked me as we walked past an old lady carrying paper bags filled with food. Rufus tipped his hat to her and she blushed. It's not every night an old guy with white hair and a beard that's just as long as his winter coat is walking around in the streets.

Rufus was a man you should never mess with. Although he looked like a sick old man the man could sword fight like a thirty year old captain of the army. His reflexes were so fast it was hard for me to beat him during sword fight practice.

"Don't you think it's odd that the night is… clear?" I asked him. Rufus just laughed.

"You worry too much Aria. On a night like tonight they're probably hunting for food instead of hunting us down. Besides look I bet we can see Earth from here. I think I just found it too." Rufus said squinting at the sky looking at a blue dot in the sky. I checked to see if he was carrying a weapon and of course he was. He must believe that tonight is a perfect night too since this night is just too… perfect. We approached the lab where Rufus worked and walked through the double doors. The smell of Earth elements and burnt paper filled the air. A guy wearing an army uniform was typing away on his computer and listening to the new Tommy Robison album.

"Lark, open the door will you?" Rufus asked the guy. Lark looked up and smiled at me. Oh boy here comes the flirting once again.

"Rufus, is this the girl you told everyone about?" Lark asked looking at me.

"Lark, this is Swan. Swan, this is Lark the new guy who is supposed to open the door when I say so." Rufus said grumpily but Lark was staring at me. Though you may not know this but my full name is Aria Swan Alstina. Rufus only calls me Swan when strangers or people who don't know who I truly am are around. Other than that he calls me Aria or Princess when he wants to be funny.

"So… how do you put up with this guy here? Here in the lab he's like a demon gone wild. I wonder if one day he'll kill someone and laugh afterwards." Lark said. I smirked at him. Now was my chance.

"Maybe he will pull a murder off if you don't open the door. FYI I'm only seventeen. How old are you? Twenty four?" I asked him coldly.

"Twenty-two actually and FYI you're Rufus's daughter so it'll be alright to flirt a little with the leading man's daughter." Lark said right back. Rufus looked at him with anger in his eyes. It's sad when Rufus and I have to tell everyone I'm his daughter. Really only a couple of people know the real truth but when a whole Darkness army is after you it's best to keep a low profile and keep secrets. In reality only a few of Rufus's coworkers know including the head of the Nala army, a couple of soldiers who are Rufus's friends, Gwen, Tristen, Kyo, Lionel, Lionel's dad, our neighbors, and Gwen's friend Winter.

"Just open the door, Lark, and I'll set up one of those dinner things with Swan." Rufus said tapping his foot. Lark grinned stupidly and opened the door for him. Rufus walked through not saying a word of thanks to Lark.

"See you later Swan!" Lark said before going back to typing. I rolled my eyes and walked down the pure white hallway behind Rufus until we reached the elevators.

"A dinner date? Really?" I asked him smacking his shoulder.

"Would you've rather stay there and flirt with him until my eyeballs melt away? I wouldn't think so." Rufus said running his fingers through his beard. The elevator door opened and another solider stood there looking professional as Rufus and I stepped in.

"Evening Sir." The solider said.

"Steven nice to see you. How's Molly?" Rufus asked pushing a button as the door closed.

"Well. She's excited about the grand-kids." Steven said.

"Well I hope for some when Swan here gets married. You're just as old as me and you had seven kids and about to have twin grand-kids. Lucky you." Rufus said laughing. Steven laughed with him and fixed his hat.

"Level 5" A voice said.

"Well I wish your grand-kids come out in one piece and healthy." Rufus said to Steven as we walked off the elevator.

"And I hope Swan finds a good husband to help take care of that damn mansion you have." Steven said before the door closed. Rufus shuddered at the thought of the mansion that he told everyone that we owned it when really Winter owns it but we use it as a safe house just in case the Darkness finds us because Winter has so many defense spells on it you'll be lucky to even walk in front of it without losing a leg or arm. To keep my profile low Rufus is making me live in the Slums with his old friend Gwen who pretends to be his wife when we go out as a family. She's a really nice lady and treats me like a daughter but she spends her whole time sewing and taking care of her kitchen she has no time for Tristen or I. Tristen though is a nine year old kid who I believe will become a great wizard. He's quick, smart, and wise. He even fools Rufus who is a pretty old wise guy. Although Tristen lacks gardening skills he's pretty good at watering flowers at the museum we own in the slums.

"Swan, I want you to see the new invention the army has made that might be able to destroy the Darkness's army." Rufus said pushing a frosty glass door opened. At once the uniformed men came running and asking for IDs until they saw Rufus. At once they bowed and let him pass. Rufus walked past tables filled with odd weapons and acids. Rufus stopped in front of a large silver box that was guarded by two uniformed men.

"It's alright. This is Swan my daughter. She's training to take over my spot when I finally fall down dead." Rufus chuckled. The men stood back and watched Rufus open the box and take out a small silver ball.

"Um I'm pretty sure that won't destroy the Darkness Army, Rufus." I said looking at the little ball that was only the size of an apple.

"This tracks down where the army is hidden even if it's invisible. After it tracks it down this thing gets as close to them as possible and blows up. The explosion is the size of the whole city and has been known to wipe out land. Here I'll show you how it tested out in the desert." Rufus said turning around and looking through old computer files until a video popped up on the screen. I watched as the scientists placed the apple sized thing in the middle of an empty desert area that was hundreds of miles away from Nala. In the video was Rufus who was behind a thick glass with the other scientists and the military leader who I've meet millions of times. His name was William who was just as old as Rufus but his reflexives were just as fast as Rufus's. It must have been because William and Rufus used to work for my family before they fled to Nala after what happened to my kingdom eleven years ago. In the video William pushed a red button and suddenly the apple sized ball blew up causing dirt and fire to burst hundreds of feet into the air. Rufus was right about the explosion being the size of the city of Nala.

"The best part is its silent. The Darkness army won't know what hit them." A scientist said smirking at the computer screen. His buddy nodded his head in agreement and went back to looking over a gun.

"Why doesn't the army just use magic? Maleagant trains his army to use magic so why can't Nala's army use magic?" I asked Rufus.

"William says magic is for sissies and real men use guns and bombs." Rufus said. I took out my wand and looked at it. Since my wand was handed down by my family for ages I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart. Legend goes though that this wand was made by the Goddess herself and passed it down to heroes when it ended up in my family and my mother ended up giving it to me before she died. My wand was also different from everyone else because it was silver and the handle was a darker charcoal color and it shot out gold and blue sparks every so often. Other than that though I use my wand every day and never let it out of my sight. Rufus though never liked me using magic but I always thought he was jealous because he was a swordfighter and not a wizard even though he looks like one. Swordfighters never won against a magician though as I heard.

"Well William should know that their army is better than ours now since magic conquers over swords and guns." I said crossing my arms.

"I already told him that and all he said was the magic school that's a couple of miles away won't let any graduating students join the army to fight against shadows. The headmaster gives him headaches so he stopped talking to him. Anyway this thing was made by wizards so you have nothing to argue about." Rufus said waving his wand at me and putting the bomb back into the silver box and closing it shut. The guards returned to their normal post on either side of the box and bowed at Rufus. I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight and Gwen would most likely throw the biggest fit at Rufus for not getting me home before eleven so I could help her put the extra yarn away before she went to bed.

"It's almost midnight." I told him as he watched the two scientists mix Iodine and Mercury together to make a shiny blue glow.

"Well then we'll have to come back tomorrow and I'll show you the invention William and I are making. It's a bracelet thing like yours except it shoots little bullets." Rufus said grabbing my arm and looking at my white bracelet. It was a couple of years ago when William gave me the bracelet as protection in case any shadows were after me. I also carried a little gun since shadows could only be destroyed if they are shot with a silver bullet.

"Are you still searching for Materia?" I asked him. Rufus sighed a soft sad sigh before entering the elevator.

"Sadly no but we're still looking since people up in Durbloun have been dropping dead due to disease. William and I both know that this is all Maleagant's doing but we don't want to scare anyone so we just tell the people that an epidemic is just going around and to not walk alone at night. It's the least we can do. I mean, William and I have been tracking Vivian for ages and just last week she popped up in the newspaper for killing a young guy after he walked out of a bar drunk. Some people saw her lure him into the alley and never saw him come out. That wife of his is just as bad as him sometimes. Stupid bitch makes me sick when she kills couples." Rufus said angrily as we walked past Lark's desk which was empty. Outside the air was colder but the stars still danced in the night sky and Rufus smiled.

"If only they weren't hunting us down every damn second I could enjoy this back at the castle but they probably destroyed it and made it an army base. Stupid Darkness." Rufus said throwing his hands into his coat pocket as we walked up the steps to the tram station. For me this was the second time in my life I took the tram. I always hated using this but Rufus insists using it instead of driving his car around at night so the gang bangers won't attack us.

"Careful the stairs are slippery." I told Rufus as he climbed the steps slowly. Once we were on the station platform Rufus was breathing heavily and he took out his stash of wine and took a gulp.

"Rufus!" I hissed. People looked over at us and smiled at Rufus.

"How is the army coming along?" A man in a suit said bowing at Rufus.

"Pretty well. We're just testing out new weapons." Rufus said hiding the wine in his coat.

"Any news on the Sora case?" The man asked him. Rufus shook his head and a few people groaned. The Sora case was about the army looking for clues that could leave up to Maleagant's weakness. The people in Nala though want the Sora case to close because they know the whole story of the tragic day when almost every single person that was living in Sora died since the Darkness attacked the kingdom and killed pretty much everyone including my parents and my little brother.

"Ah finally the stupid tram is here. Fifteen minutes late and I hate that I get home after midnight anyway!" The man in the suit complained as he was the first one to walk in as the doors opened up. Rufus and I took our seat next to a lady rocking a baby to sleep and a man who was fast asleep.

"Did you hear about the ceremony tomorrow?" A lady across from us said to the women rocking her baby to sleep.

"Of course! It's to honor the King and Queen of Sora." The lady said.

"Yeah but I heard they're going to add two new statues. One of Princess Aria and one of Prince Michael. Bless their soul I hope the Goddess is taking good care of them." The lady across from us said praying. I always hated it when people talked about my brother and I and always praying for us cause they thought we were dead. I'm still here but sadly Michael isn't and I always find myself talking to him every once in awhile. Hey I don't have many friends so don't judge.

"Just think, Princess Aria would be your age little lady." The lady across from me said smiling. I smiled back at her and Rufus chuckled. Just then several crashes from above were heard and people grew silent to hear the noises. The child the mother was rocking to sleep woke up and started crying. Rufus sighed and stood up.

"I hate these guys." I said standing up and opening the tram door that lead to the next car. We came face to face with a shadowy figure with red eyes.

"_No Survivors"_ The thing hissed and Rufus took out his gun and shot the thing in the head. The thing screamed and fell off the tram. Rufus looked up to find a ladder and climbed.

"They travel in packs remember?" Rufus said. I climbed the ladder after him onto the top of the tram and saw a pack of them on the other side. The things hissed and were holding silver guns. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at them.

"We can't let this tram stop with them on or they'll have midnight snacks." I said.

"Kill as many as you can." Rufus said pointing his gun at them also.

"The next stop is in six miles. You take back and I'll go front." I said before jumping onto the car in front of us.

"Aria wait! There's too many!" Rufus shouted but the shadows ran right towards us. There were bullets flying from behind us and I turned. William and Lark were on the top of the car behind us.

"Looks like someone needs a hand." William said smirking.

"We heard these things running on the top from our car. Until one of them fell off of course we knew you guys were on it. Lucky for William to carry silver bullets huh?" Lark said.

"Just kill the damn things will you?" William said firing another bullet at a shadow making the thing fly off the tram and vanishing into thin air.

"Lark go with Aria and try to stop the tram before it reaches the next stop." Rufus shouted before firing bullets at the shadows. Lark jumped onto the car and we both jumped over the shadows. The things hissed and tried to scratch us. Lark and I ran as half of the shadows ran after us carrying wands, and guns. The front of the tram was pretty far away but the next stop was pretty close. Lark fired two bullets and killed two shadows.

"They must have caught your scent, Princess." Lark shouted throwing his coat off and grabbing a new case of silver bullets from his pocket.

"How do you know who I am?" I shouted angrily at him firing some more bullets killing a couple more shadows. We both jumped onto the next car and kept running. Lark looked at me and smiled making his green eyes sparkle.

"I'm the army's third in command. I was just working at the desk making sure none of these things got into the lab. Let's just say I'm your other protector." Lark said throwing something silver at the shadows. He grabbed my arm and pulled us both off the car to the next one as the thing exploded killing half of what was left chasing us.

"How long did you know?" I asked him.

"Aria, you ask too many questions. You should know William is getting too old to night watch your house so he hired me and now I command a third of the army." Lark said pulling his black hair away from his eyes jumping onto the next car. The front of the tram was only three cars away and the tram stop was just beyond the tunnel and the statues of my parents. We looked behind us and saw only four or five shadows were left.

"Do you see Rufus?" Lark asked looking back.

"No. They must have killed them all back there and went back into the tram to slow it down." I said shooting two shadows. We jumped onto the next car and looked to our left to see the gigantic statue of my mother and father. My mother was smiling as she held her sword to the side. My father though looked serious as he held his sword in his hand right in front of him. Although they never ruled Nala the people here were always fans of my family. It's no wonder why many of them visit the River of Life where my families' grave is to pay respect.

"The tunnel is coming up!" Lark said as the tunnel was coming up pretty fast. Quickly I handed him my gun and looked around to see a lamp post on the side of the tunnel. I pointed my bracelet at the post and fired a metal rope as it swung around the post.

"Get ready to jump!" I shouted as the tunnel came closer and closer.

"Here I got this." Lark said pulling my bracelet off my wrist and grabbing me from my waist. He jumped and we glided around the tunnel as the tram entered and knocked off the remaining shadows. Below us were the slums where Lark and I were pretty sure we heard gun shots and a couple of screams.

"What a horrible first date huh? Killing a couple of shadows is not how I pictured it." Lark said as we flew back onto the front of the tram. I giggled as I took my bracelet and looked up at the sky. Suddenly I heard Lark scream in pain and I turned to see someone in a black cloak firing at us. Lark was on the ground grabbing his leg as blood started to stain the car. The person fired at me but missed.

"Here" Lark said taking his gun out and handing it too me. I fired two shots at the thing and it ducked.

"It must be a shadow that survived through the tunnel." I shouted.

"Can't be. Shadows are misty. That must be Vivian or someone that spotted you from below." Lark said as the thing came closer. The person fired another bullet and hit me in the arm. I staggered to the side a little and lost my balance.

"ARIA!" Lark shouted as William and Rufus appeared from the back.

"Drop the weapon!" William shouted at the thing but it vanished into thick black smoke and flew off. I lost my balance and time froze as I fell off the tram and into the cold night in the slums of Nala.

"ARIA!"


End file.
